


It Happened Differently

by harukatana



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Yona, Begins at chapter 119, Consequent change in the story, Four tribes leader's, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatana/pseuds/harukatana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yona is alone, desperately trying to save Lili from Kushibi's clutches, will she succeed without the four dragon warriors, a pretty boy genius and a certain Thunder Beast to help her ? (chapter 119)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Akatsuki no Yona and it's characters, it all belongs to the wonderful Kusanagi Mizuho. This scene is set after Soo-won, and the four generals (Mundok and Han-Dae included) arrive at Kushibi's fort, correspond in the manga to chapter 119. They won't spot Hak, Kija and Shin-Ah fighting bare-hands against Sei soldiers, so our happy hungry bunch won't make an appearance in this fic,well at least not in the first chapters sorry guys, it also breaks my heart lol. Also, English isn't my native language, so I apologize in advance if there are some mistakes, and I'm sure there will be. This will also be my first fanfiction =) Hope you will enjoy it. Rated M for safety. Constructive remarks and comments are welcomed.

*Huff huff* _I've finally made it, this is it ... Kushibi's fort. I have to save Lili, I won't let her die, ever !_ She thinks as she clenched her fist _. Okay, Yona, calm down and think ... how can I enter the fort without being killed or made prisoner ? Sneaking into the fort is not an option, there are guards watching the front gate, and soldiers above ready to aim at my head and release their arrows if I make one wrong move. Can I even enter the fort? No, can't think like that, it's not whether I can or can't, but if I will. And I **will** , Lili saved my life, I won't give her up, NEVER ! But how am I going to enter this huge fort?_

*Mmh* _I guess I need a diversion first to enter and another one to capture every soldiers attention and Kushibi's as well, in order to get Lili out of the execution grounds, how am I going to do that?_

Then she remembered something Jae-Ha told her a long time ago, when she asked him if there was any other way she could protect herself if she had no weapon : _Yona dear, all men know how to appreciate a woman's body, if you know how to use it correctly, it can even become the greatest weapon._

 _Of course, that's it ! Well I'm not that confident about my charms as a woman, but if there's one thing I know how to do well, it's definitely dance. I have it, my diversion. But I doubt Kushibi will let me in just because I'm an entertainer._ She thought some more and came to a conlusion with her ideas _. Well I already have to lie about that, so lying about coming from the Red-Light District shouldn't cause any problem._

Soo-won and his whole team composed of Geun-tae, Joo-doh, Tae-woo, Joon-gi, Han-dae, Mundok and a few Water Tribe soldiers had also made their way to Kushibi's Fort.

"Whew, that sure was a long walk, I'm tired, looks like I'm getting old, what about you Mundok ?" the Earth Tribe General asked.

"No, this old man is doing perfectly fine" Mundok replied.

"You ! ... We're not here to take a peaceful stroll, but to save An Joon-gi's daughter !" Joo-doh said with his usual irritaded tone when talking to Geun-tae.

"This temper of yours is the reason you still have no wife to take care of you, you're becoming old as well, should I help you find a good wife ?" he said enjoying teasing his former student.

"Kisama, I don't need your concern, mind your own business !"

"Now, now, if the two of you are that loud, we will be spotted, please remain calm" Soo-won said.

"Your Majesty, there's a person walking towards the entrance" observed Joon-gi who hadn't uttered a single word since their departure from Hotsuma's fort. The men turned towards the direction Joon-gi had mentionned.

...

Yona spotted two soldiers speaking together posted at the entrance of the fort. She walked to them, until they could finally notice her. "Halt woman! this is Lord Kushibi's fort, reveal your identity and your motives, or you will be killed !" said one of them with authority.

Yona removed her hood, letting her bright red hair sparkle under the sunlight. To her surprise, she was using a calm and confident tone, but inside she was terrified. "My name is Rina, I'm a traveling entertainer and a prostitute, I was hired by Lord Hotsuma to help Lord Kushibi enjoy a good show and help him relax".

The two Sei soldiers exchanged a dubious look before speaking again. "One of us will go inform Lord Kushibi of your arrival, and ask for his permission to let you in, wait outside for now".

A few minutes later, the soldier came back, "Lord Kushibi gave his permission, you can enter, follow us, we will bring you to him". Yona could feel her heartbeat accelerate as she went through the gate.

* * *

"A young woman with red hair, Your Majesty, could this person be…Princess Yona ?" Joon-gi asked.

"How can that be ? wasn't she supposed to be dead, after falling from the cliff between the Wind and Fire Tribes, what the hell is this !?" continued Geun-tae. All men stared wide eyed at the small figure waiting for entrance at the front gate.

"What is the Princess doing in such a place, and why is she trying to pass for an entertainer and a prostitute on top of it ?" Tae-woo asked.

Soo-won and Joo-doh couldn't believe what was right in front of their eyes. And they weren't the only ones. But for them, who knew Yona as a weak, carefree and pampered princess, who had shared most of their life living together in the castle, whom Soo-won and Joo-doh had come to see as a little sister, this was one of the most shocking view.

Joon-gi, Geun-tae, Joo-doh and Soo-won all took a few steps towards Yona, but were still far enough so they could not to be seen, leaving the Wind Tribe members a few steps behind. Everyone was busy looking at the Princess they all thought was dead.

Tae-woo then whispered to Mundok, panic and worry obvious in his words. "Elder, what do we do, from what I can see Hak isn't with her, and from what we've heard, the Princess is going to face Kushibi, that's no joke. This man is freaking dangerous and insane. We already know what he's capable of thanks to the spies we sent to infiltrate the fort. This man will use any means to get what he wants, he already killed one of the spies. The one who's still alive and managed to escape this place said in his report that Kushibi had his friend tortured mentally and physically. He made him the target of soldiers training with the bow, by the five dragon gods he even burned him alive afterwards! The Princess can't stay here, and not without any protection, we don't know what that bastard will do to her if he discovers her true identity and-"

"Tae-woo" interrupted Mundok "First of all take a deep breath and calm down, I know how you feel, the Princess is part of our family, but being impatient and reckless won't help us save her. It will only endanger her. As to why she is alone and defenceless, that is something we should ask her directly. For now, we will protect her, that's what I swore to King Il and to the five dragon gods, and I plan to stay true to these words".

Tae-woo and Han-dae nodded in agreement.

After a moment of silence, Soo-won and the four Generals advanced towards the front gate of the execution grounds, following Yona's footsteps.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Originally posted on fanfiction.net / Re-edited on november 20th, 2016.


	2. Cruelty Invites Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the second chapter, hope you like the story this far. I have to admit, this chapter was rougher to write than I thought, and I had much more difficulties to write it than the first chapter. I hope you won't be able to sense it when reading. Anyway, enough with the chitchat, =D hope you enjoy !

Yona followed the soldiers who led her through the endless execution grounds. She could sense an ominous and heavy atmosphere rising as she walked further in direction of the person in charge within those walls. Her path looked like a cemetery, where lifeless bodies of enslaved people laid on the ground : there were men, women and children. Their bodies were pale and way too slim, some of them still had their eyes open. Yona could see all these lifless eyes reflecting nothing except the sky above them, it saddened her.

Yona turned her head to the right, and that's when she saw something that let her feel deep sorrow and rage. She stopped walking abruptly at the sight.

 _No, oh god no...please not that, no... it's horrible._ She thought, her lips were quivering as she barely managed to prevent tears from falling.

Yona saw the bloodied clothes. There, a couple was sitting their backs against a wall, with their fingers entwined, the woman had her head resting on the man's upper arm while the man's head rested on the top of the woman's head. They both looked down, as they were holding their son in a tight embrace.

 _An entire family, dead, **KILLED**! _ She thought.

Yona bowed to them. _I couldn't do anything for you, I'm sorry, I promise I won't let the people who did that to all of you get away with what they've done. Somehow I hope you rest in peace now. I beg you, five gods of the heavens to welcome their unfortunate souls and lead them into the eternal state of peace and happiness, that resides in our Kingdom._

The guards let her pray in silence, before saying they had to go. Yona finally left this place filled with pain, sadness, horror and cruelty. She was now heading towards the place where people were being held captive. The ones who had had the luck to stay alive were either sobbing and begging the soldiers to let them live, but their requests were anwered by slaps, kicks, and several whiplashes. The others were either being silent or motionless.

One of the prisoner tried to escape from the soldiers clutches, "YOU DAMN SEI, I WON'T DIE HERE ...NEVER YOU HEAR ME, NEVER !" he shouted as he rose from the ground and kicked one of the them in his leg as hard as his exhausted body permitted. He ran as far and as fast as he possibly could, after not being properly fed for days. But the man never made it any farther than a few meters, as a soldier ran after him and delivered the fatal blow with his sword, piercing through the man's chest from his back.

Cries of fear escaped from few people. "Stop crying, and look at your dead friend, if you try something stupid, the same thing will happen to you !" a soldier said as he grabbed the hair of one of the women who had cried. "You understand bitch ?! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP !" He violently threw the woman on the ground, leaving her shaking and terrified.

To say Yona was angry was an euphemism. What she felt was fury, but more than anything, her heart ached for these people, knowing better than anyone else what they must had gone through. Not having any meal in days, no water this added to the lack of sleep. Yona knew exactly how they were feeling, as she in her pursuit of Lili's kidnappers hadn't had anything to drink or eat for an whole day.

But she also felt guilt, this man she couldn't save him either, like too many people. She was too far and didn't have any weapon, she watched it all happen before her eyes, being unable to act. Seeing how their fellow comrade's life ended, all the captives tried to remain calm, in order to avoid more pain, as they waited in line for their own death to come.

Fear, sadness, emptiness and pain was all Yona could see reflected in these living people eyes, _innocents_ , she thought. These people were all battered after being whipped and beaten by Sei soldiers. A fire containing immense intensity was growing in Yona's determined eyes, as her rage reached a whole new level.

_Kushibi, you're exploiting, enslaving and killing innocent people for the sake of war, that's unforgivable ! Saving Lili is my priority, but once it's done, I have will help all these people and free them from your tyranny. How many people, how many family have you destroyed and killed Kushibi ?!_

_Others may forgive you, the heavens may forgive you, but I never will, not after what you've done. I will make sure you pay the highest price for the horrible things you did. You don't deserve any kind of mercy. After your death and only then will I be able to help these people you trampled on, and eradicate Nadai once and for all._

* * *

After the few minutes of remaining walk, she could finally see him, the root of all this pain and evilness... _Kushibi_ , sitting on his golden throne made of the finest wood. He was wrapped in dark brown robes, with golden stitching and elegant white patterns.

 _The symbol all royalty belonging to Sei has to wear_ , she thought. At least that's what she remembered from her lesson on foreign customs she had had back in the castle.

He was so out of place in front of the captives who only wore ragged clothes. Kushibi was on his throne surrounded by his lackeys, looking proud.

 _How can you consider yourself as a King when all you bring is pain and death to innocents, there even are some of your own people in this place !_ She could feel her blood boiling inside her veins, as her heartbeat only accelerated at his sight.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Originally posted on fanfiction.net / Re-edited on november 20th, 2016.


	3. What Men Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is up. WARNING : This chapter is much longer. I had a lot of fun writing it even though the dance scene was really difficult (I had to write it completely in French first and then use google to translate it in English, I'm sorry guys if there are mistakes or if it doesn't really make any sense, I don't usually use google to translate an whole passage. I like translating it in English myself, but I'm aware of my own limits). I still hope you guys will like it. This scene is a part of the reason behind this fic's existence, yep it all came from here (next chapter is the first reason that got me to write it). Tell me what you guys think about it, I'm really eager to know

A few minutes after the Princess entered the fort, the soldiers still hadn't come back to their post.

"Uwah... seriously, are they that dumb ? They both accompanied the Princess inside and left their post unguarded" said Geun-tae slightly exasperated.

"General Geun-tae, see this as an opportunity, now we can enter the fort without being seen, and our chances of getting to Lady Lili and save her are greater. Now all that is left is to actually sneak into the fort."

Soo-won took a slight breath and finally said "Then, shall we go Generals ?"

All four generals answered "Yes your Majesty" in unison.

They all marched to the wall, fortunately, the soldiers above hadn't seen them, as they were too busy drinking wine, getting drunk, talking loudly about women and boasting about the women they had made love with or had a one night stand with.

The drunkest of the soldiers added "Ahaha, but that little red haired woman was gorgeous, I would have taken her right here right now if Lord Kushibi hadn't awaited her."

"What ?!" another man shouted in surprise "Isn't she just flat, what's so great about women without big breasts, and other curves ? They're just brats !"

*Ehehe* continued the drunkard "That's what you think, but once they are naked ... you realize their small breasts can be quite the turn on … besides, younger ones are much more fun in bed, I bet that one was a virgin ... a prostitute in trainning. If she comes back I will play with her, she would already have had fun with the Lord, another man shouldn't tire her out too much right ? You guys could have fun with us too, I don't mind sharing her for a bit, after all the more the merrier" the man said as he licked his lips.

Soo-won, the Generals and the Wind Tribe members were disgusted by the soldiers comments, Soo-won, Joo-doh, Mundok, Han-dae and Tae-woo were all pissed at the pervert, as images of Yona's purity being taken away by force spread in their minds.

Soo-won imagined her small naked form, her hair in a mess, her fighting against her attacker, screaming, crying, begging him to stop. It awoke something deep inside him, what he had always repressed – his possessiveness towards this girl whose existence had always taken a special space in his heart.

 _No I won't let you touch her or hurt her, never ! She is not someone you can defile with your filthy hands ! She is mine, no other man than me or Hak is allowed to think about her that way and to touch her that way. If neither of us can have her, no other man will !_ Soo-won nearly growled with animosity.

"Your Majesty" said Joo-Doh, pulling Soo-won from his thoughts "We have to find a safer hiding spot, we need to move on and get through that gate, in his report, the spy that escaped mentionned abandonned shacks we could use to hide, that's a beginning."

"You're right Joo-doh, Generals, we will stay hidden until we know for sure the actual position of Lady Lili" he breathed softly and added "as we have all seen and heard, Princess Yona is also here, we don't know what her motives are and why she is here, in any case, please be prepared to save her as well, she is part of our Kingdom."

All the Generals nodded as a sign of understanding.

They passed the gate, and walked a few minutes before finding the shacks, once they were in sight, all men hurriedly hid in it, and all let out a small sigh of relief. The shack was full of clothes, jewels and weapons.

 _All of this must belong to the captives_ thought Soo-won.

Suddenly, the seven of them heard voices. A man's voice, and answering to this hoarse voice was a soft one... a woman's voice. That's when they understood, it was not any woman's voice... it belonged to Yona, the Princess of Kouka Kingdom.

…

Kushibi barely acknowledged Yona's presence even though she stood a few meters away, right in front of him. He didn't even look her way, only seemed to be bored.

"Lord Kushibi, this is the woman you have heard of" said one of the soldiers who had accompanied her. Only then did he take a really good look at her, his gaze scanning her from head to toe, with a pleased grin "Eh eh ...not bad."

He then looked at both soldiers who had accompanied Yona. "Fine, now both of you get back to guarding the front gate, unless you want me to behead you for leaving your post ungarded, and wide open for intruders."

They bowed as they answered "Yes my Lord", and they quickly strode back in direction of the front gate.

"Woman, you said my brother hired you in order to entertain me, well what are you waiting for, do your job I don't have all day, an execution is planned after this" said Kushibi with a cold and despising tone.

"My deepest apologies, Lord Kushibi, I was robbed of my possessions on my way here, so I don't have my entertainer's clothes. Would you be so kind as to let me borrow some clothes from here? I would hate for you not to enjoy the show at its fullest." She asked, bowing slighly to this monster, to prevent any suspicion.

"Indeed, it would be a waste seeing the beautiful body you have... You over there" he shouted as he pointed his finger at one of the soldiers. "Bring this woman to one of the shacks where clothes are stored."

"You should be able to find something to your liking, but I highly suggest you take the least amount of clothes, I would like to fully admire your body" He said smiling erotically, sending chills of disgust in Yona's whole body. She executed a bow before following the guard to one of the shacks.

...

Soo-won and the whole rescue team heard footsteps. "Hide under this pile of clothes and don't make a sound, whoever comes in" said Soo-won.

They all hid as Soo-won commanded, they were all side by side, lying on their belly. The clothes were folded at the end, and let them see who was going to enter.

Finally they heard the door open. One person said "It's here, choose whatever you want but remember, Lord Kushibi wants to see you with barely no clothes. Anyway hurry up the Lord is waiting for your show." Then they heard a woman's voice no ... Yona's. All eyes were immediatly on her.

"Darling, you don't intend to stay here and watch me change do you ?" Yona approched him sliding her finger up and down his cheek and his neck.

"What you got a problem with it, you being shy ? Aren't you a prostitute ?" answered the man.

Yona let her finger slide to her side, she took a step back, glared at him, and used a confident tone. "That's right darling, I am a prostitute, but you see prostitutes get paid to be seen naked, and thing is you didn't pay the fee required to do so. So I advise you to get out of this room if you want me to change quickly. Unless you want to make the Lord wait more than necessary, we could explain to him the reason behind my delay if you wish, but I doubt he would be pleased."

The man got out of the room angry and cursing at her. "That's for trying to see me naked idiot, even the man I love didn't see me without my clothes, and you think I will let you see me, *pff* you're a thousand years too early for that old man" she whispered.

All the men hiding under the clothes couldn't believe what they had just heard. Geun-tae almost bursted out in laughter. But their thoughts were interrupted as they saw Yona rummaging across the room to find her outfit. After five minutes of intense search, she finally found it, it was a set with two pieces. It was made of white silk and gold threads. It only hid the important parts of a woman's body, but there was two long red veils attached to the lower part of the set. Yona would look like an exotic dancer. She found some accessories to add. " _That's perfect"_ And Yona began to disrobe.

They couldn't look away from her, except Joon-Gi, Mundok and the two other Wind Tribe members who had the decency.

 _Is that a scar on her thigh and on her back ?_ Soo-won thought. Whereas Joo-doh was by taken aback by the beauty of her body but he quickly saw the scars. _Princess what happened to you to get such scars, aren't the thunder beast and these other men protecting you ?_ he thought _._ Geun-tae was less embarassed then the six other men and let his gaze wander on her body, pale like porcelain, slim but still with curves where it was needed. _She looks like Yun-Ho a few years ago, well minus the scars_.

She then put on her new attire. They heard her whisper soflty. "Kushibi … you damn pervert, having to wear this, that's just embarassing, thanks to the five dragon gods, Hak and the others aren't here to see me" *sigh*

She looked over the room and saw the weapons. She considered the idea of getting one for a few seconds, and she made her choice. "Well if I have to go and play the prostitute for him, a weapon could come in handy, I don't know what could happen." She saw a dagger, small, light and dark, easy to hide under her own clothes. She held it in her hand, her eyes focused on an invisible target as she cut through the air with it, once...twice. "Not as good as my sword or my bow, but I will deal with it. Please Lili, be safe I'm coming, I promise I won't let them hurt you. Please five dragon gods, I beg you to watch over her until I get to her."

"HEY YOU READY IN THERE ?!" shouted the soldier as he loudly knocked on the door.

"Yes I'm coming, there's no need to be that loud !" Yona's hand started shaking. "What, I'm scared now... how pathetic. Being scared won't help me save Lili." She slammed her fist on the wall, causing the man to open the door "WHAT THE FUCK NOW ?!"

"Nothing much" she smiled, "just a cockroach bugging me, anyway shall we go I'm sure Lord Kushibi is waiting" answered Yona. And they both exited the room.

The men got out of their hiding spot, speechless after what they had witnessed. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really just a few minutes, they finally spoke.

"I didn't think the Princess was that kind of Lady, for a woman to hold a weapon, that's a bit-" said Joon-gi not finishing what he meant to say.

"Well our Princess sure is an interesting woman, don't you guys agree ? Where did Il hide this girl all this time, she's nothing like him" added Geun-tae.

"She wasn't like that before, she … changed" noted Joo-doh who seemed sad, gaining the approval of Soo-won and the Wind tribe members.

"So the Princess' goal is to save your daughter Joon-gi … you hid it ... the fact that the two of them know each other, did you lie t-" before Geun-tae could finish his sentence, Joon-Gi interrupted him.

"No, I did not lie to any of you, I had no idea my daughter and Princess Yona were acquainted with."

"May I add that Lili doesn't seem like a simple acquaintance to the Princess, from what I've heard I would say that they are probably friends" is what Tae-woo added.

"Anyway, now that we know of the Princess' goal, which is the same as ours, we should stay close to her just in case, even if she knows how to hold a weapon, it doesn't mean she knows how to use it." finished Soo-won.

…

"Lord Kushibi, I am sorry for the delay, I will start right now" said Yona to Kushibi as she bowed again to him. _I really hate bowing to this man._

"I have some musicians who will accompany you, can I look forward to a good performance woman ?"

"Yes you can Lord Kushibi." _Don't dream about it trash I will never refer to you as My Lord._

Yona laid her clothes carefully on the ground in order for the dagger to stay hidden. She then removed her shoes. There was no trace of embarrassment or shyness in Yona's posture, she stood confident and proud. She would dance almost naked and barefoot, what would the people she know think of her if they saw her ?

The music began, Yona started to dance, she was breathtaking. She danced with great grace, as if the wind was carrying her. The way she waved both of her veils in front of and behind her made her seem ephemeral and mysterious. Yet her dancing was attractive, she moved her pelvis in circles, twirled, threw her legs in the air gracefully. She let her arms wander over her body like a caress. Yona was like an exotic dancer but at the same time, she looked like a goddess. Kushibi was seduced by her dance and by the way she was moving her body... It was more than seduction, Her dance turned him on, his eyes reflected his lust.

She glanced at him seeing the lust in his eyes and smiled. _Good, he seems to enjoy it_ _._ Yona danced for nearly an hour before she could finally stop. She bowed to her audience, Kushibi, the soldiers and the captives were applauding her, she even saw the captive's smiles which made her happier than anything. Finally, Kushibi said to Yona : "Red haired woman, come to my room in 10 minutes". Yona silently nodded.


	4. Playing With Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we are, THE scene that got me to right this fic in the first place. This was so much fun to write, even though it was also quite embarassing, and really long as well. /!\ WARNING : mature scene ahead, don't like don't read (BUT NO LEMON) /!\ Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Have fun !

_Princess ... you became such a strong and beautiful Lady_ tought Mundok, tears almost falling from his eyes. _I wish you shouldn't have to do something like this though._

_Yona … you were … magnificient. I don't think I've ever seen you like that back in the castle. I wish you would dance like this for me … my sweet, beautiful Yona._ Soo-won thought as he look at the breathtaking Princess from afar. One thing he had become aware of after chasing Yona away from the castle and after he thought she had died was that he was deeply in love with her. He realized it when he saw he couldn't help thinking about her, his mind constantly summoning her image, her voice and her smile. But he was quickly brought back to reality by Kushibi's voice.

"Red haired woman, come to my room in 10 minutes, clothes are useless". Kushibi told her, "Yes Lord Kushibi." she simply answered.

Soo-won's body froze. And so did the bodies of Han-Dae, Mundok and the four Generals. _Kushibi how dare you ! As long as I live you won't touch her ! I will kill you before letting you touch her !_

Yona, took a few steps and silently stood in a an alley, her back against a wall.

"Now, soldiers bring the girl who is to be executed !" Kushibi shouted with a disgusting smile across his face. One of the soldiers walked into a room and exited it with another person beside him. Yona knew who it was ... _Lili, I've finally found you_. Yona couldn't help being happy at the sight of her friend.

As Lili walked forward while the soldier held her by her arm, Yona got in the middle of the alley. "Woman, you're in the way, move !" the soldier barked. "I will move when _I_ decide to do so" she replied, determination filling her voice. The soldier glared at her and sighed loudly before walking a few meters away, in direction of Kushibi. Yona knew she wouldn't have much time to explain everything to Lili.

"By the five dragon gods. Isn't that Juli, to think I would find you here." At the mention of her "name", Lili raised her head in direction of the feminine voice.

_Yona ! You're here, you came back for me._ Lili wanted to cry of joy at the sight of the person she considered her best friend ... no, more lika a sister.

The mention of her 'name' triggered the recollection of their last conversation in Sensui. " _Lili, remember, the world is dangerous ... so when you're on a mission outside don't give your real name, use a fake one..an alias, it's safer. Mine's Rina, do you have any idea what yours could be ?"_

_"I see, as expected of you, you take a lot of precautions. Uhm ... well let me think about it ... is...is Juli okay ?" Lili said unsure of herself._

_"Aw I like it, it's so sweet, it suits you Lili." Lili blushed at her friend's words._

_"Juli it is then, eheh thanks for the advice Yona, I'll remember it."_

" _Rina_ , what are you doing here ?" Yona got closer and slapped her without any warning. Lili eyes went wide with shock, but she quickly raised her head towards Yona, putting a hand on her already reddening cheek. That's when she saw Yona smile and wink at her really discreetly. And she just whispered a "play along". Lili didn't understand at first, but she still trusted Yona and did as she was told.

Kushibi was marching towards Yona and Lili. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ?! _WOMAN_ WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DELAY AN EXECUTION ?!"

"Lord Kushibi" started Yona as she bowed to him once again, to her utmost disgust "I deeply apologize, but this woman here, is an acquaintance of mine and I wanted to see her before I witnessed her death with my own eyes."

Kushibi relaxed and smiled "Such a cruel woman you are ehehe, I love it. So, why don't you explain to me how you know my prisoner ?"

"This woman you see here is named Juli. She was my mentor in the Red-Light District. She taught me everything I know about the right way of teasing and pleasing men. But ... she stole a precious client of mine, which by the way caused a whole lot of trouble for me. And I don't think death alone will be enough of a punishment to satisfy my thirst of revenge."

"I see, interesting, so you want your revenge uh ? And what would you suggest as a ... _fit_ punishment for her crimes ? Us starving her in a cell, us humiliating her why not us torturing her ?" thrill could be detected in his voice.

"No, actually, I considered something that will bring more fun to us, and a lot of pain to her." Yona said as she faked a blissful smile. Lili's eyes widened at Yona's proposal. But Kushibi didn't seem to understand what she meant by that, so Yona was more specific about what she wanted. _If I want to save Lili, we have to be in an isolated place, away from this crowd._

"Lord Kushibi, you see thing is even if she taught me everything about men, that girl is still a virgin. She escaped from the Red-Light District before any man could touch her... So wouldn't it be fun if we were to take what's more precious to her ? I bet she would cry, that would be so ... satisfying. Besides, she is really skilled when it comes to foreplay. I bet you would enjoy it, and isn't the more the merrier ?" She finished as she cupped Lili's left cheek and smiled, trying to look evil.

Lili shot her stronger disdainful look at Yona " _Play along"_ repeated in Lili's mind. "YOU FUCKING WHORE, I'LL KILL YOU !" she screamed. _Uwaah, Yona I'm sorry, please don't hate me !_ She tought panicking. The soldier restrained Lili by grabbing her tied arms seeing how agitated she had become. "LET GO OF ME SCUM !" _Well at least, this was honest._

"Red haired woman, I like the way you're thinking. Letting her experience pain before killing her, that's really twisted and absolutely exquisite. You and your acquaintance, come to my room in 15 minutes, I have an errand to take care of before having fun with you girls. My room is in the last shack on the right, you can't miss it, that's the biggest of all the shacks in this filthy place, a soldier will escort you there."

"Yes Lord Kushibi" Yona replied. _Trust me, this is the last time I will bow to you monster._ She took back her clothes she had laid along the wall, and hold onto them tightly scared of dropping the hidden dagger.

* * *

Soo-won and the generals had heard the whole conversation from the "play along" whispered by Yona to Lili, to "the last shack on the right" said by Kushibi to both of the girls.

Soo-won was shaking with anger directed towards this demon who wanted to hurt his precious Yona. "Generals, this is an emergency, we will go to Kushibi's shack and hide in it in order to save the Princess and Lady Lili, from being-" Soo-won didn't finish his sentence as everyone in the small room knew what he was talking about.

"What we're going to hide like cowards again ?! Why don't we just beat the life out of them ?!" Han-dae said disappointed and angry.

"The rescue of Lady Lili and the Princess both depend on our discretion, if we are spotted, we won't be able to guarantee their safety, not with so many soldiers in the fort. I don't like it either, but that's our only option, so deal with it." Joo-doh replied clearly annoyed at the whole situation.

"Changing the topic, the Princess sure didn't sound like one, your daughter as well Joon-gi, using such crude words, so _not_ appropriate for a Lady. But I admit, these girls sure have guts." Geun-tae said grinning.

"Pardon my rudeness, but I don't think that is of importance right now General Geun-tae. We should focus on rescuing both of them ... we are leaving this instant." hurried the King.

"Yes, Your Majesty" and all men rushed in search of Kushibi's private room. Indeed, it was easy to find. It was an immense shack, full of ornaments on the door, with such fine wood and with this kind of expensive and refined architecture. It was the work of the greatest masters. Who could possess such a refined shack in a place like this, if it wasn't nobility or royalty ?

Fortunately for them, there was no guards at the moment, so they entered the room without any problem. They all hid behind a grand and large screen, it was so grand that it went from the floor and almost touched the ceiling. The screen was placed to hide one of the corner in the room. Kouka's warriors were all waiting for Lili and Yona to come, to finally take them out of this place. They heard the door open, they hoped it was them. Soo-won made a sign to the men ordering them to remain where they were and remain silent.

"Ah, I'm going to have so much fun with these young women, the red haired one ... ngh ! the things I will do to her ... I can't wait to show them what a real man is." Kushibi was laughing. The men hiding were all disgusted by him, they all felt rage at his newly perveted comment. Just as Soo-won wanted to order them to move, to seize him, they heard a knock on the door, making them stop in their tracks.

"Yes come in" The door opened once again. "My Lord, I have brought your company, please enjoy your time."

"Wait !" he said in a loud voice, causing the soldier to stop walking immediatly, and turn around to face his master. "Yes my Lord ?"

Kushibi stated with determination "I don't want to be disturbed ... under any circumstances, am I clear ?"

"If by chance someone were to disturb me, I will cut his head off immediately. Spread the message among the soldiers."

"Yes my Lord, it will be done" he bowed and left.

"Now girls, let's have fun" the monster said while smiling repulsively, it sent shivers down Yona's and Lili's spine. He looked at Lili with lust and began walking to her. _No I won't let you do anything to her!_ Yona thought.

Yona quickly grabbed his sleeve and stopped him, clearly aware of his intentions towards her friend. "What is it red haired woman?"

"Lord Kushibi, why don't you call me Rina ?" Yona said with a flirtatious smile.

"What is it _Rina_ ?" he continued sounding impatient.

"I would like to show her first what you're going to do to me, I want her to watch it fully and carefully. I want her to see what you're going to do to her next. Besides, this would be a good rehersal, I'm sure she didn't seduce any men for a very long time. Allow me to show her, what men really want." Yona said as she started sliding off her first layer of clothing she had managed to put back on before coming here. It was only a short white kimono dress and her cloak, but wearing this on top of her entertainer's clothes was better than walking around almost entirely naked.

But Kushibi declined her offer. "I think I would like to have her first, I always liked virgins ... then I will have fun with you, the _skilled_ one."

Joon-gi, the man renowned across Kouka Kingdom for his patience and his composure almost jumped at his troat for talking like this about his daughter.

Yona could see Lili was scared, no ... terrified as her body began to shook unwillingly. She was feeling like a trapped animal, like a gazelle cornered by a vicious lion waiting to devour her.

Yona began to panick inside as she sensed Lili's distress. But she couldn't let her real emotions shatter her facade. _I have no choice then._ Yona took off her remaining clothes, leaving her in the entertainer's clothes. She bent down a little and began caressing her legs, looking straight in Kushibi's eyes. Slowly her hands slided on her leg and went up, then she touched the inside of her thighs suggestively.

She faked panting *Huff huff* "Lord Kushibi, are you ... sure you don't want to start with me ?" Kushibi couldn't look away from her and was now licking his lips. Yona saw how Kushibi looked at her with lust, he craved her body. _That's it, focuse your attention on me._ Yona started moving her hands again, sliding her fingertips across her belly, then on her her hips, and finally on her breasts. *Huff* "Lord Kushibi ... I don't think ... I can ... wait ... much longer" she said panting as she let out a small seductive moan.

The Princess of Kouka was provoking him in the most sensual yet indecent way. The men hiding couldn't believe it, and Lili just stared at her dumbstruck. _Is that really the Princess,_ _ **OUR**_ _Princess?_

"Ehehe, you really are sexy Rina, I guess I can make an exception for today. Woman I hope you're prepared, I like it rough."

"So do I Lord Kushibi" _What ?! What am I saying, who likes what rough !_

Yona walked seductively, willingly making her hips swing seductively. She got closer to him, and grabbed him by the collar as she kissed him passionately like Jae-ha had taught her, even though he had only taught her with words, to his great disappointment.

Yona began to take his clothes off his shoulders, she soflty sucked the right side of his neck and let her fingers wander on his chest, then travelling lower, towards his abdomen, her finges going even lower, sliding and stopping just above his pants. Kushibi sighed in pleasure at Yona's wonderful touch, he could feel his lower part react at the building feeling of pleasure her hands provided. He was too distracted by her finger's movements to realize what was coming. Out of the blue, Yona kicked him in the crotch making him growl in pain and fall to the ground. He slowly rose, but Yona didn't let him have the time to hit back as she trip him and hit the back of his head with a technique Hak had taught her.

"Rough enough for you perverted old man?!" *huff huff* "I will have to thanks Hak later for teaching me how to do that."

"Yona are you okay ?" Lili asked.

"Yeah, I am. But seriously, that was my first kiss, why did it have to be with that kind of man, one I don't even love and who is disgusting, *huff* thanks the five dragon gods the guys aren't here."

_Her first ..kiss_ Soo-won thought sad it hadn't been him to take it and furious at the bastard for being her first.

"Lili, promise me not to tell anyone what I did, what you saw. This is so embarrassing." Yona said pleading her as she furiously blushed and looked at the ground.

"I-I won't, I promise. Besides noone would believe me if I were to say that Princess Yona knows how to please men."

"Thanks Lili. I guess you're right" she said laughing.

Then her eyes landed on Lili, she was still tied. "Come here Lili, I will cut the rope that restrains you." Lili walked to her. Yona took the dagger she had been hiding in her clothes and cut the rope.

"Thank you."

"Anytime"

Yona carried Kushibi to his bed "Seriously, how can ... men ... be so ... heavy ?" she complained.

Lili was amazed by Yona. "Are you serious, you can actually lift a man and carry him to bed ? Are you sure you're still a woman ?" Geun-tae was laughing quietly. _She's really something this Princess._

"Lili ... I don't think I can be considered a woman anymore, even the guys say so, they say I'm too manly" she laughed.

"Anyway Lili, I think it would be safer if we tied his hands and his feet with your rope, can you please help me ?" Lili nodded "Tie his feet, I will tie his hands." After the tying was done, Yona remembered she had to keep him quiet. "Lili, can you hand me the piece of clothe over there, we have to gag him. I don't know when he'll wake up, and I don't want to give him the opportunity to scream and attract the soldiers."

Lili agreed "Yes, you're right, here take it."

"Thank you."

"Lili, I really want to hug you can I-" before she could finish, Lili jumped in her arms, hugging her as she cried. "Yona I-I was so s-scared" *uuh* "I'm so glad, so h-happy you're here" *sob*

Yona hugged her back. "Lili... I'm so sorry I couldn't come here as fast as I wanted, are you okay, did they hurt you ?"

*Sniff* "No, you saved me before ehe."

"Thank the five dragon gods. Uhm by the way Lili, I'm sorry ... for hitting you" Yona said sadness evident in her voice.

"What you're worried about _that_ ? You _SAVED_ me Yona, you have nothing to apologize for. Besides I kind of called you a whore so that's fair enough" she said giggling.

They could only talk for a few minutes.

...

"If we get out right now and without making any sound it will be suspicious. There might still be soldiers outside guarding the shack." Yona noted.

"You're right, so what do we do ?" Lili inquiered.

"Well... I do have an idea, but it's going to be embarassing, I understand if you don't want to join me." Lili looked at her puzzled waiting for her explaination. "We will have to uhm ... make some noises, you know the kind women do when men-"

"Oh..! I ... see" Lili was blushing furiously.

"And to make it more believable, we should also make the bed creak, we will have to make it hit the wall several times." Lili blushed even more and so did Yona. "Like I said, I understand If you don't want to-"

"No!" nearly shouted Lili "I want to help, you saved me, that's the least I can do. Uhm Yona, what kind of noises women do when they uhm ... are happy?"

"Ah, that's uhm. By the five dragon gods this is so embarrassing... I don't really know either, I've never experienced it myself so.." she said as she flushed.

"Wait ... you're travelling with 6 grown men, and you tell me they didn't do anything of the sort to you ?!"

"Seriously Lili ... I told you they aren't like that, well maybe Jae-Ha is a little, but they're not bad people, nor perverts like the one over there" she replied pointing her finger at Kushibi. "Uhm any way, I made quite the embarrassing sound when seducing him, I think if we make that kind of noise, it should be just fine."

"Wait, _that_ sound ?! You can't be serious ... oh no, by the five dragon gods you actually are ! ... Fine, but what's in this room stays in this room ! I still want to marry someday."

"Don't worry Lili, I don't want anyone else to know about this either, I would die from embarrassment. And I do want to marry as well, so I guess it will be our little secret then."

"Yeah."

And so both of them did what they had to in order to make their "fun" with Kushibi believable.

Some of the seven men were embarrassed by the noises but some were laughing inside, but what they all shared was that they were relieved to know both of them were safe and this full of life.

After nearly an hour, Lili and Yona stopped faking their fun.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Originally posted on fanfiction.net / Re-edited on november 20th, 2016.


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 5, Enjoy !

"Pretending sure is exhausting" noted Lili.

"I agree, I never thought it would be _this_ tiring" Yona replied as she let out a loud sigh.

"By the way, I didn't know you were such a good actress Yona, I mean the way you seduced Kushibi-"

Yona flushed "S-stop it that was just the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my whole life! B-besides you're quite the comedian yourself Lili."

Lili smiled, laughing softly "That's true, father wanted me to take lessons, and it seemed fun so I agreed. But I'm really... _REALLY_ curious, you were really convincing, where did you learn all those uhm ...things ?"

"That's right _Princess_ , where did you learn all those bad things ?" said another voice.

Both girls were startled by the voice they had just heard. Immediatly, Yona pulled Lili behind her, and her body moved in a defensive stance. "Who's there ?! Show yourself !" Yona demanded with authority.

Geun-tae got out of the hiding spot going against Soo-won's order, which did not please him. Quickly Yona grabbed her dagger and threatened Geun-tae "State your name and your motives or I'll slit your throat" she growled, glaring at him with animosity he would never have expected from a young woman and even less from King Il's daughter.

"Oh-oh, that's quite the interesting look you have here. So, you really don't know who I am Princess ? I'm kind of hurt" he chuckled.

Soo-won tensed. _Oh no, I don't like the way things are going. I don't know how Yona is going to react if she sees us. Well Mundok, Tae-woo and Han-dae will always be on her side, so they have nothing to fear from her. Lili is Joon-gi's daughter, I doubt she would harm him ... I don't know what she's going to think of Geun-tae after she learns he is one of my most devoted supporter._

"Should I know you ?" she continued, not lowering her weapon, her eyes sparkling with an untameable fire in them as she had her only goal in mind, protect Lili. Geun-tae was puzzeled, and became silent as he was consumed by the fire in her eyes.

 _Then, there's the two of us. Joo-doh and me. It's clear she hates me more than anything, I could witness it in Awa. And she resents Joo-doh. So in this position, we are the only ones who should be on their guards,_ thought Soo-won. But little did he know that Yona still cared for them, even if she tried to hide it behind a cold and resentful attitude.

"Well, as the Princess of Kouka, you ought to know your five Generals" he chuckled again.

"You're- … there's only one General I've never seen … The one who comes from the Earth Tribe … General Geun-tae ... what are _you_ doing in this place ? I doubt you came here to give a helping hand to Kushibi."

"Well I was tired of hiding you know."

"Hiding ? And how long exactly have you been hiding ?" This time it was Lili who spoke.

He bowed to her "Enough time to know the Princess knows how to dance beautifully and enough time to know your fake names, satisfied young ladies ?"

"For now that will do" replied Yona.

"By the way Princess Yona, why are you still not lowering your weapon ?" Geun-tae inquired, lifting a brow.

"Why would I ?" she answered sharply.

"Because I am not your ennemy and they aren't either."

"They ?" asked Lili and Yona in unison. Then Yona asked him "Who else is here, don't tell me-"

"I think you already know the answer dear Princess" _If he's here, so are they, and probably all of them._ She internally sighed, t _his is going to be troublesome,_ she thought.

"Hey guys, just how long do you plan on hiding ?" he asked to the rest of the men still hiding.

Then, all six men finally got out, some of them blushed, as they faced Lili and Yona.

* * *

Yona didn't dare look in Soo-won and Joo-doh's direction, and focused on the four other men instead. Yona finally lowered her dagger, but still kept it in her hand.

"Father !" Lili happily yelled as she jumped into her father's loving embrace. Joon-gi tightly hugged his daughter. _Lili, my beautiful and cherished daughter, I can see you at last. I missed you, I thought I would be too late, I thought I would never see you again, thank the five dragon gods you're safe._

"That's unexpected, well hello Generals" said Yona as she respectfully bowed to them. _W_ h _at else am I supposed to say in this kind of situation, it really is awkward. They aren't ennemies you say? That something only I can determine._

"Princess Yona, it is a pleasure to see you alive, thank you for taking care of my daughter" As always, Joon-gi was polite, he even bowed to her.

"You may find me rude General Joon-gi, but I am not your master, you don't have to bow to me, neither do you have to thank me for anything."

 _There is nothing rude in speaking your mind Princess Yona._ "Yes, I understand Princess Yona, but I would be thankful if you accepted my thanks, you have my gratitude."

"If that is what you truly want General Joon-gi, I will accept them."

Then was Joo-doh's turn to talk. "We heard a rumor that you and Hak had fallen from the northern cliffs and died" He said not quite believing she stood in front of him even after seeing her in Awa. Yona stiffened, she hadn't expected him to bring the topic.

"What, are you disappointed Joo-doh ?" Yona said dryly causing Joo-doh's eyes to widen in surprise, it was like a knife to his heart. _Princess, I never wanted you to be hurt, nor did I ever wanted you to die, you were always like a little sister to me._

Yona could see she had hurt him, she bit her bottom lip feeling guilty. She had always loved Joo-doh, even though he was scolding her all the time, it was his way to express just how much he cared for her. And she knew he had always loved her too. But fact is he too had betrayed her and her father.

"I would tell you to never listen to rumors, because they never are true, but we _did_ fall of those cliffs, and we _would_ have died if it hadn't been for Yoon saving our lives that day after the fall."

Yona could see the Wind Tribe members relax. _In other words, Hak is alive_ is what the three of them thought. _Thank the five dragon gods, our prayers were heard,_ Mundok thought remembering how he Han-dae and Tae-woo had prayed the gods together when they had heard the report mentionning Hak and Yona had died falling from the cliffs.

Soo-won felt the same way as the wind tribe members. His mind called the pictures of his two childhood friends. _Even though I was the one who cast you and Yona aside I'm so glad, so glad you're alive Hak._ A tear almost made its way to his cheek. _No, I can't cry, I'm not allowed to, not after what I've done to them._

"If the Thunder Beast is alive, why isn't he with you Princess ?" That was Geun-tae asking a question again. If he weren't here, there would be almost no conversation, or just really awkward ones.

"That's complicated" she answered, but seeing not only Geun-tae but also every member of the rescue team weren't going to take that as an answer, she decided to tell them the truth. After all Mundok had the right to know where Hak was and so did Han-dae and Tae-woo.

"To make it short, I was with him, well them actually. But we got separated as he and the others went to help the villagers of Tousui in need after a bridge had collapsed. But that was no accident, it was in fact a diversion made by Sei smugglers in order to kidnap people from the town. Town in which Lili and I were. Inadvertently, we ended up staying in one of the smuggler's inn. Lili was drugged and I was well ... hit from behind. And you know the rest, Lili was sent to Kushibi's fort as a slave. And I followed the kidnappers tracks that brought me here. I haven't seen Hak and the others since the night of the 'accident' in Tousui."

"I see, that's quite the adventure Princess. So in other words you were alone all this time uh" Geun-tae said. "Princess" intervened Joon-gi.

"Yes, what is it General Joon-gi ?"

"You mentionned 'others' earlier, may I ask who you were talking about ?"

 _Should I really tell them about that ? I really don't know. I can trust Mundok, Han-dae and Tae-woo, but the others, that's another story ... But on the other hand, if I don't answer it will be suspicious... I guess I have no other choice, I only have to avoid telling them they are the four dragon warriors and that they said I'm Hiryuu's reincarnation and it should be fine. "_ You don't know them. They are people I met at the start of my 'journey', they are the people I am traveling with. The famous six men Lili and I were talking about earlier, I guess you also heard that."

 _Yona, traveling across the country with six men coming from who knows where ?! I already saw some of these men, but never had a real opportunity to talk to them properly. What do they want from her, do they know her real identity, do they plan on using her ?_ panicked Soo-won. Sometimes, he still ressembled the Soo-won from the past, as he was still so protective of Yona.

The audience was silent, more like frozen. Well maybe it was normal. A Princess traveling with six men isn't that common and would more likely be considered indecent. Yona could read their thoughts and saw red. Only Mundok and the Wind Tribe members seemed to not care about it. After all, they knew that if Hak had allowed other people in their group, that only meant one thing: he trusted them, they greatly cared for each other and shared something special. That's right, Hak wouldn't allow any strange, dangerous individuals to get near the Princess.

"I know exactly what all of you are thinking, you included Soo-won" That was the first time she had really looked his way. "But they are nothing like what you are imagining. They may be weird sometimes, but they are good people. I warn you, I will not tolerate any insults towards them."

They all could see that Yona was very fond of them, and trusted them. Otherwise she wouldn't go to that extent to protect them.

"Going back on our first topic, we are all curious to know how you actually learned those bad things Princess, care to tell us more about it, or is it such a huge secret ?" Geun-tae suddenly asked.

Yona was taken aback by his question. "Is it that interesting ?"

"Of course it is !" Geun-tae nearly yelled.

"If you say so. I had my friend who is one of the six men I am currently traveling with teach me, I thought if wanted to be convincing in seducing and p-pleasing men, having a man teaching me would be better, since he kind of knows everything about these kind of things" she replied slightly blushing.

"No way, you mean Jae-ha taught you that ?!" Lili exclaimed in an unrefined way.

Yona was speechless. "Wait I never said it was Jae-ha. How did you-?"

"Oh come on ! He's the only one who could teach you that Yona, you know it ! Of all men that travel with you, Jae-ha is the only one who goes to the Red-Light District !"

They were all speechless at this revelation. And even if they thought a lot of things about it, they decided it wouldn't be wise to speak them up as they all recalled Yona's warning.

"Lili, I already told you he isn't a pervert like the one who currently lays one the bed over there. Besides for a man, going to the Red-Light district isn't unusual, he's a really good man. He just enjoys seducing women he founds beautiful, there is nothing wrong with that" Yona pouted. "Now, are we done discussing about the people I travel with, I think it would be about time for us to move, if we stay any longer, we will be noticed."

All the Generals nodded in agreement, so did Lili, Mundok and Han-dae. Even Soo-won agreed. That's when he added "Well then, I have a plan."

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Originally posted on fanfiction.net / Re-edited on november 19th, 2016.


	6. A Strenght Unknown To Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual. Hope you will like this new chapter, Enjoy !

"I have a plan" Soo-won said. All the people in the room faced him, waiting for the explaination of this so called plan.

"First of all, we have to be careful, there are too many soldiers to fight them head on. It will be difficult but we will try to escape the fort without being seen, we have to consider Lady Lili's safety. Then, once we have managed to get out of the fort, we will have to find shelter most likely in the nearby forest."

"Wait ... I understand that Lili's safety comes first, but what do we do about the captives ? What if we have to fight and get separated ?" Yona asked "We can't ignore that possibility." Those comments were a surprise, Soo-won didn't expect Yona to listen to anything he would said. But here she was, listening to him, to his plan and she was even participating in the conversation.

"Yes, we have to be ready to fight. About being separated ... we decided on a meeting point, easy to recognize, in the very middle of the forest stands a huge black stone with red paintings on it and a white rope around it. This is where we will meet up if the plan fails. It's far enough from the fort, there's a lot of trees making the area too narrow for pursuers to come by horse, and the path is covered in holes which will make it difficult for the soldiers to pursue us in the first place. So we will likely be in safety."

"What - about - the - captives ?" Yona asked once again. "We can't let that bastard kill them." The men's eyes widened at the sight of her blazing eyes and harsh, cold tone still reflecting the rage she felt towards this monster. Although the most shocking thing was the use of such crude words coming from a Princess.

Joo-doh's eyes constricted "That is not something you need to concern yourself with. The five tribes armies will come to their rescue, we have already planned it all."

"I see..." The fire in Yona's eyes was gone. They were now covered by a thin invisible veil, making her vision blurry as her consciousness slightly seemed to drift away. _So they already have a plan to save them._ Yona thought as a soundless sigh of relief escaped her. _Once I find the guys, I also want to help these people, and I can't do it alone, I'm sure they will help me._

An awkward silence had appeared in the conversation as Yona was lost in her thoughts.

"..."

*Ahem* "Princess, relax, now that we're here, we'll protect Lili and you as well." Geun-tae said.

Yona was brought back to reality, and she turned her head towards Geun-tae. "Protect me ? ... No offense General Geun-tae, but I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself." Yona answered trying not to sound too harsh with someone only worrying about her, but still had to be determined to make him understand.

"Yona ..." whispered Lili. _That's right, for Yona this isn't a pleasant situation, she must feel so alone without her group, surrounded by people she doesn't trust._

"Princess, didn't I say so ? We're not your ennemies."

"Unfortunately, that is not something **_you_** can determine General Geun-tae. We may have the same goal and be on the same boat, but it stops here." _I can't be soft on them, it hurts too much, at least this way I appear composed. Being cold is my only protective barrier right now. Besides,_ she thought as her eyes travelled to each generals, _I don't know what they have plotted for me, I better be on guard._

"The faster we get out of here the better." _What's more, the faster these people will be saved and the safer Lili will be._ "We should move." They all agreed and began preparing for the escape.

Yona slightly coughed to draw the attention of each person in the room. "Now that we have the escape plan ready, would you mind turning around so I can change back in my clothes ? I don't intend on escaping wearing these ones."

The men just froze. "R-right" Tae-woo and Han-dae stuttered, bright red. "Of course, I apologize for our rudeness Princess Yona" Joon-gi said as he faced the other way, soon followed by Mundok Joo-doh and Geun-tae. Soo-won flushed and turned around. At this moment, Soo-won didn't think he had ever been this embarrassed in his whole life.

"Yona, do you need any help ?" Lili asked.

"No thank you, this is rather.. simple to get out of." she answered with a small laugh.

"You're right." and Lili laughed as well.

* * *

A few minutes later, they all exited Kushibi's room with caution, looking left and right to see if there was any soldiers in sight - There was none.

Soo-won added another point of the plan he had forgotten to mention. Which was unlike him, unlike the composed him to be exact. He couldn't help but feel shaken by Yona's presence, the change in her attitude and the flames he had witnessed burning in her eyes. He never knew Yona's eyes could hold such animosity.

"For obvious reasons, we will divide in two groups. General Geun-tae, Han-dae san, General Joo-doh you will form the first group, you are also in charge of Lady Lili's safety, Princess Yona will accompany you, you will also take one water tribe soldier with you." _Like this, with the three of them to protect you, I know you will be safe Yona._ He thought, as his overprotective side clearly showed in his words.

"Wait Your Majesty, I cannot leave you alone, that's not-"

"General Joo-doh, I'll be just fine."

"But-"

"General Joo-doh."

"Fine, do as you please !" he replied clearly annoyed, it made Soo-won smiled internally. _Here it is, the legendary scowl. I hadn't seen it today, I was wondering when I would see it._

"Does this group pleases you Princess Yona?" Soo-won asked.

"It could have been worse." she replied curtly.

"All right. Then, General Joon-gi, Elder Mundok, General Tae-woo, the two remaining water tribe soldiers and myself will form the second group. Both groups will take different paths. This way our plan of escape will be guaranteed and we will be more discreet. Well then, good luck everyone and be careful."

Finally, the group separated. The first group took a path leading to a back gate whereas the second group's path led to a lateral gate.

...

The second team got out of the fort without facing any hardships and waited at the meeting point for the first group to appear as they hid in the middle of the forest, near the huge stone. However, they did not appear.

"It's odd, they should have already been here" Mundok noted.

"Let's give them a little more time, their gate is further from the forest than our was." Soo-won added.

Suddenly, they heard a commotion and the sound of steel echoed not far away as if the wind carried the sound to their ears. These were the evidences they feared. Even though the second group had made it out of the fort without any problem, it was not the case for the first group.

* * *

The first group had made a long way without being seen and everything was doing fine for now. They were currently taking cover, their backs against the last shacks walls. They were only a few steps away from their gate.

Joo-doh, Geun-tae and Han-dae were leading the way. Joo-doh, being the closest to the edge of the wall had to check if there were ennemies coming from the opposite side.

"It's clear, no soldiers here" he said.

"What about your side young wind tribe member?" Geun-tae asked.

Han-dae who had his back against the other shack on the opposite side of Joo-doh's also checked for ennemies.

"No ennemies in sight. Let's go."

"Girls, follow us, and don't make a sound." Geun-tae added.

They marched towards the gate and still proceeded with caution. But two guards approached the gate. They were chatting and didn't seem to pay attention to their surroundings, until they saw the group of six people. The soldiers' eyes met with Joo-doh's and Geun-tae's.

"Fuck..." Geun-tae said, only to be followed by Joo-doh's "Dammit !"

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" shouted one of the guards. He had barely finished his sentence that Joo-doh had slit his throat wide open surprising Yona and Lili. Lili shrieked at the sight of so much blood.

"What are you daydreaming for Geun-tae ?!" he shouted.

"My, my aren't you in high spirit today ?" he replied smirking.

"I-Intruders !" shouted the other guard who was still alive. The shout alarmed other guards who were patrolling in the area.

"Argh that's not what was planned, so annoying !" Han-dae said.

"Others are coming !" the water tribe soldier shouted.

Kouka's warriors blades met those of Sei's. They slashed at Sei's soldiers with pure strenght. Geun-tae punched some of them in the face, and in the stomach.

A soldier went in Yona's direction. Yona took out her dagger. "Lili, stay behind me !"

"Yona watch out !" Lili's scream draw the attention of the generals and Han-dae who were still fighting their opponents. They saw the man raise his sword ready to slash at her and their body froze. "Princess !"

However, faster than all of them could see, Yona had plunged her dagger in the man's thigh, making him growl in pain, she took this opportunity to take hold of his sword. "YOU BITCH !" he rose from the ground ready to beat the life out of her. However, he didn't have time to make a step forward that Yona had already stabbed the man in the heart with his own sword. The man's blood ran down on the blade. Yona removed the sword from his heart and drops of blood had splattered on her face at the sudden movement.

The frozen men couldn't believe it. The Princess, their Princess, _King Il's daughter_ knew how to hold a sword, how to use it correctly and also knew how to kill. They looked at her in awe. Barely had she taken a man's life that she already took another. "H-how long do plan on staying frozen ?! Others are coming, STAY CONCENTRATED AND FIGHT !"

All of sudden Kouka's warriors shuddered at her voice. Loud, firm and determined, not the voice of the cheerful Princess they had known. They immediatly got out of their trance state and fought every ennemies they could find on their side.

Out of nowhere a man wearing nothing but black, and wearing a tatoo going from his forearm to the top of his neck appeared out of nowhere. He and his minions then appeared behind Lili, ready to deliver the final blow to her.

"Lili !" Yona shouted as she jumped in front of her and pushed her out of harm's way sending her a few steps away on the ground.

"Who- !" Yona said sending a deadly glare at the man.

"Greetings" the man replied with a joyful tone as he smiled. Yona's eyes constricted. "We came to party !"

"LILI GET AWAY FROM HERE, NOW !" Yona shouted.

The man smiled once again, however, it was now a wicked smile, a small only a mad person would wear. The three men surrounded her and Lili. And he and his minions were going to strike again.

The men of the first group were alarmed by the Princess' shout and turned her way."Geun-tae, go help the Princess !"

"I would love to if I could, but Sei's soldiers just keep coming !"

"Fuck !" Joo-doh said.

...

 _I don't like hurting and killing people heavens I hate it. But there's no way I'm going to let them hurt Lili. I have no choice but to kill them and kill them quickly._ Yona thought as she saw which part of her ennemies body she would need to slash at, _the throat._

The man's lackeys attacked Lili, Yona easily dodged the attack of the first one and killed him, however, the second man had taken the opportunity to stab her on her right side when she was concentrating on killing the other man.

"YONA !"

Yona had never felt this kind of pain. Not even when Hiyou had slashed at her back. This pain was much more intense. The place she had been stabbed was burning, stinging. She felt as if she had been sliced in two. She could feel her blood flowing out of the wound, seeping through her clothes. She wanted to scream in pain, but never would, knowing that was exactly what her opponents were expecting as they smiled smugly. _I won't give you that pleasure bastards._

Yona had her back facing Lili. The Princess saw her attacker run towards her, sword ready to pierce her body a second time. She avoided the blade and kicked the man in his leg. His knee was on the ground, but he quickly got up and tried to slash at her stomach. Fortunately he failed, but Yona still got hurt. She was able to stop the blow by catching the blade barehand. Movement she had learned when her father had stopped Kan-Tae Jun from unsheathing his sword to see what Hak was worth when it came to fighting. She pulled the sword out of his grip and in one smooth movement cut the man's throat

"Yona...you-you're..bleeding, s-stop.. STOP IT YOU'LL DIE !" Lili screamed. "PLEASE STOP IT !" Lili's scream was desperate, and she was now a crying mess.

Yona whispered with conviction, but Lili clearly heard it. "Don't worry Lili, that's not my blood."

 _How can you say that ?! How can you try to persuade me you're fine when you're this wounded ?! Why, Why can't I help her ?!_ Lili thought in frustration.

"This woman gets on my nerves." complained the man clothed in nothing but black. Faster than Yona could see, the man had appeared behind her, directly facing Lili. Yona turned around and was only on time to see him punch Lili in the face sending her meters away from her original position. Lili didn't move after the blow. Yona ran to her terrified at the idea that the blow had killed her.

"Lili, do you hear me, Lili ?!" she said with worry as she circled her with her arms and stroke her cheek.

"Oh, did I hit her so hard that she fainted ? Humans sure are weak creatures compared to us." he said with disbelief as he still had his wicked smile.

" _ **YOU**_..." Yona said with a threatening voice filled with anger as she rose from the ground.

...

On their side, Geun-tae, Joo-doh and Han-dae had finally managed to repel the ennemy's attack by killing most of them. Some of the soldiers had run away after seeing the strenght of their combined attacks. They had all seen the Princess fight against her foes and the way she had killed them. There weren't any words to describe what they felt when they saw her perform such attacks. It was a mix of surprise, shock, astonishment and yet they were weirdly proud of her, of _their_ Princess.

They were now available to help the Princess. And ran to her side panting because of their previous fights. "P-Princess .. are you okay ?" Joo-doh asked with concern. At this precise moment, when he saw his former protegee covered in blood some of hers and some of her ennemies he couldn't repress the feelings he had worked so hard to conceal. The pain and worry was obvious on his face.

"I'm fine, but Lili passed out. This man is dangerous, General Geun-tae please take her out of here."

"What ?! You don't seriously intend to stay here and fight him head-on ?!" Geun-tae replied.

"That's right Princess, Hak, Tae-woo and Elder Mundok will kill me if I leave you here. And you said yourself that this man is dangerous !" Han-dae said.

"Go to the meeting point, I will take care of him." Yona answered.

"We can't just leave you here ! You will die at this rate !" Joo-doh nearly shouted.

She looked at Joo-doh surprised at his outburst, it reminded her of the time she was living in the Castle. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "The reason he punched Lili was because she was on my side. She didn't even fight with me, what exactly do you think he will do to you, warriors if you fight him ?"

"What do you mean ? You know this man ?" Geun-tae asked.

"Unfortunately I do. I'm his prey."

"What ?" Han-dae asked raising his brows.

"No, nothing. Anyway you should go, you got what you came here for."

"But Princess, you can't possibly-"

"Go. You have your ennemies _I_ have _mine_ " she said with determination, the flames that were burning in her eyes not long ago were back and only intensified.

"But you're seriously wound-"

"Joo-doh, _Your King_ ordered you to put Lili in safety, not me. This is not your fight. Please ... take care of Lili...for me."

They all saw her determination. Her blazing eyes staring at her ennemy _._ She would never give up the idea of fighting her opponent _. She has the eyes of a fighter, no ... of a warrior._ The two Generals and Han-dae thought.

The three of them bowed "Please be safe Princess" Yona smiled back at them. And they began to run in direction of the forest, Geun-tae carrying Lili princess style. _Dammit ! Dammit ! DAMMIT ! You better come back alive foolish Princess._ He thought as his legs kept running at full speed.

...

Yona sighed. _I will have to use **that**. How many years has it been since I last used it? 18 ... 20 years maybe ?_

"What is your goal by coming here Akki ?" She asked looking back at the tatooed man.

"Oh, so you still remember my name, I'm so happy !" he replied using his fake playful tone. "Ehe, well I saw you were here so I thought we could have fun again.. like the old times."

"Stop saying nonsense ! What is your _real_ goal ?!"

"Mmh, I guess I can tell you" he replied faking thinking as he placed his hand below his chin and gripped it. "I came here to torture and kill those insignificant beings called humans. They bring me so much fun, you should try it."

"You didn't change. I promised you back then that if you continued with your _hobbies_ I would kill you. Promises are meant to be kept." She said as she glared at him with anger.

"Aaah ! Just what I thought you would say. This is going to be so much fun. Ehe, bring it on." He answered with a sentence only a mad person could come up with.

* * *

"Your Majesty, even if they had to fight Sei soldiers, this is taking too much time." Mundok noted.

"That's right, do you think something bad happened ?" Joon-gi asked.

"Maybe, that's unsettling, but Geun-tae and Joo-doh are strong, besides Han-dae is the fastest man in the Wind Tribe, I'm sure they managed." Tae-Woo said waving his hand in dismissal.

"You are right Elder Mundok, we should go and see if they need help. Indeed they are strong, but if it's taking so much time for them to fight ennemies something must have happened. Let's go." Soo-won said starting to walk away, when he heard Joon-gi's voice, stopping him in this tracks.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, you shouldn't. You are Kouka's King, you cannot go even if you want to. If you were to die, it would be the end of Kouka."

"That's-" Soo-won wanted to retort but couldn't, he knew Joon-gi was right. He couldn't die, not after everything he went through to become Kouka's new King, and not after the pain he had caused Yona and Hak.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of running footsteps, heavy breathing and rustling leaves.

The two generals and Mundok took a fighting stance and were ready to slash at any possible ennemies. However the people that appeared weren't ennemies but allies.

"What it's just you ?" Tae-woo said looking bored, "You sure took your sweet time."

"Y-your Majesty .." Joo-doh said out of breath.

Soo-won looked at Joo-doh, then at Geun-tae, he was carrying Lili in his arms. _Is she hurt ? No wait, is she.. unconscious ?!_

"Geun-tae ! What happened ?!" Joon-gi said clearly shaken at the sight of his unconscious daughter as he marched to Geun-tae.

"That's.." Geun-tae tried to say as he struggled to regain his breath.

The Water Tribe General took his daughter in his own arms, in a loving and fatherly embrace and sat down on a rock using it as a bench, Lili sitting on his lap. He looked at her and his eyes narrowed in pain as he brushed aside a strand of hair out of Lili's closed eyes.

Soo-won then looked up. And what he saw, well actually what he didn't see made his heart stop in pure fear. "Wait .. why are you only five ? Where is Princess Yona ?" Soo-won asked already dreading the answer. All eyes were on them.

"That's-" Geun-tae began to reply. Lowering his head with a grimace.

 _No, it can't be ... Yona you can't be .. NO !_ Were Soo-won inner thoughts as he came up with different scenarios because of the lack of answer.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty." Said Joo-doh as he also lowered his head to Soo-won.

His breath was becoming dangerously irregular, his hands slightly shaking . _NO ! NO ! NO ! THAT'S NOT TRUE, SHE'S NOT-!_ Tears were forming in Soo-won's eyes and threatened to fall any minute now. "W-what happened ?" he managed to articulate in a whisper.

"We were fighting with Sei soldiers and an ennemy of the Princess appeared. She told us to get Lady Lili to safety." Han-dae said.

Soo-won's body froze. "And you left her alone, her who doesn't know how to fight ?!" he replied with rage.

"That's where it gets interesting Your Majesty. The Princess protected Lili. And I assure you, she _does_ know how to fight." Corrected Geun-tae.

"What ?" Said the second group's men.

"She killed her opponents. And she clearly told us that her current ennemy is only after her, but he wouldn't mind taking our lives as well if we tried to help her, not that we were scared by the threat, but Lady Lili was hit and fell unconscious because of this man's punch only because she was in his way. Is what the Princess said" Joo-doh added. "There's something else Your Majesty, from what she said the Princess knows this man quite well."

"We came to put Lili in safety. But please, Your Majesty, allow me to go back. Even if the Princess knows how to fight, I don't think she's strong enough to defeat him right now. The Princess was stabbed, and if no one helps her she will-" Said Geun-tae as he heard several gasp around him at the 'news'.

 _SHE WAS STABBED ?!_ "Everyone prepare, we're going back to where Princess Yona is NOW !" Soo-won ordered.

Mundok was horrified at the first group narrative, but he also thought he was seeing the real Soo-won for the first timesince his coronation. _So you still care about her Soo-won ? Can I believe that the boy I knew still exists deep within you ?_ Mundok wondered.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Originally posted on fanfiction.net / Re-edited on november 19th, 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well isn't that what you call a cliffhanger ? :D So, did you like it ?


	7. Searching For Answers

_Back in Tousui, two days ago._

They were sitting outside, in a place slightly isolated from the town.

"How is he ?" Yoon whispered.

"That's-" Kija tried to answer, only to be interrupted by Hak sitting a few meters away from them.

"DAMMIT !" he shouted as he clenched his fist and slammed it on the hard ground. "We haven't made any progress !"

Seeing Hak react that way was no surprise. He cherished Yona so much, probably more than anyone ever would. And she, the girl he loved ever since his childhood had disappeared because of his lack of caution and excess of trust towards a stranger.

"You should calm down mister, getting angry is bad for your health. Besides it won't help us find the miss." Zeno said.

"I know that, but I can't help it ! It's my f-"

"It's not ! It's not only your fault Hak. It's _our_ fault so stop taking all the blame." Kija said angry at himself for letting the master he held dear out of his sight when he should have been following her and protecting her like he had done ever since she had appeared in his life.

"Yona.." Shin-ah said in a silent cry.

"Zeno thinks everyone should calm down. The miss is alright."

"How can you know if she's alright ? You said you couldn't feel her presence." Hak said.

*Uhm* "Right, Zeno and the others can't feel her presence, like we can between dragon warriors. But we can feel whether she's safe or not." the blond said.

"Eh ?" Yoon said surprised at the statement.

"Is that ... true ?" Hak asked as he looked at every dragon warrior.

"It is" Jae-ha answered. "If she was hurt or in danger, we would feel it, and right now Yona is safe." Kija, Zeno and Shin-ah nodded in agreement.

Deep down, this answer relieved him. __I can trust them, if they say she's alright then she is. But, how much longer will she remain safe ?__ Hak thought.

"Anyway, sitting here getting depressed won't help us find where Yona and Lili were taken to. We should search some more." Yoon said.

"Yoon is right. We should go, we don't have any time to waste." Kija said.

"Wait" Yoon said. "We should split up to cover more ground. It may be easier to find what we want."

"That's right." Kija said nodding his head in agreement, then he fell silent for a few seconds, only to break the pause not long after. "Wait.. why would it be easier ?"

Yoon sighed. "Well people aren't really at ease when there's a group of _strangers_ asking them a lot of questions. If it were me, I would run away, I mean we look suspicious and some of us can get scary."

"Ooh, I see so that's the reason." Kija said.

"Yeah, droopy eyes is scary. I remember when we were in Awa, he managed to make me afraid of him. That was the first time a person actually scared me."

"You're the scariest one thunder-beast !" Yoon added.

"Jae-ha ? What did he do to make you fear him so much ?" Kija asked.

"Just being his usual perverted self." Hak answered.

"Ouch ! That hurts Hak-kun." Jae-ha said putting his hand on his heart and making a grimace, faking being hurt by Hak's words. Hak took his glaive and gently slammed it's edge on top of Jae-ha's head causing him to let a little "Ouch" escape.

"You really seem to enjoy it Jae-ha." Yoon said expressionless as he grew used to Hak punching Jae-ha and immune to Jae-ha's personnality.

"Stop with the Hak-kun right now, it's downright disgusting !" Hak said frowning making Jae-ha smirk.

"What, it's just that ? I didn't think mister would be afraid just because of Ryokuryuu's personnality." Zeno said.

"He said he __wanted me__ while holding my hand when we didn't even know each other, anyone would be scared." Hak defended himself.

"Eh.. so you did something like that Jae-ha." Yoon said narrowing his eyes and looking at Jae-ha with his usual look of disapproval. "No wonder Hak is always on his guard when you're near."

"It's not my fault if Hak doesn't know how to appreciate my beauty." Jae-ha turned his head so he could face Hak. "You refuse to admit it, but I'm sure you admire my beautiful self deep down." Jae-ha said smiling.

"I don't." Hak immediately replied.

"Eeh ?! How can you not love my marvelous self ?!" Jae-ha asked.

 _ _By the five dragon gods, here we go again__ _._ Yoon thought.

"I don't see anything but a pervert." Hak said.

"What part of me is a pervert ?"

"All of it." Hak honestly replied.

"You're harsh Hak !" Kija shouted. "Even though he's weird sometimes, harasses us with his stripping and can be annoying, Jae-ha is a good person !"

*Pff* Hak had one of his hand on his stomach and the other one covering his mouth to avoid bursting out in laughter. W- _ _White snake that was amazing ! oh man I don't think I can hold it in much longer.__

"Ahahah..ah.. Thank you Kija, I.. was that .. a compliment ?"

"Yay weird ! Zeno thinks we're all weird Ryokuryuu so don't worry." Zeno said happily throwing his hands above his head, convincing the innocent Shin-ah to do the same thing.

"Enough, I think it's time for you guys to grow up and stop bickering for nothing." Yoon said. "You're both being a pain."

"We have to find Yona." Shin-ah said in a soft voice.

"Shin-ah's right, listen to him. He's the most mature one here." Yoon added.

"Eh ? Even though Zeno is much older than Seiryuu, shouldn't Zeno be the most mature one ?" Zeno asked.

"You're the most childish of us all you eternal seventeen year old !" Yoon shouted.

"Childish ! childish !" Zeno said happily throwing his hands above his head once again.

 _ _He's a lost cause__ _._ _ _I can't believe he's one of the original four dragon warriors.__ Yoon thought.

"Anyway, how do we split up ?" Hak asked.

Yoon was the one to decide how to divide their little group of happy idiots.

"We're six so we make teams of two people. Shin-ah and Kija, you're the first team. Zeno and Hak, you're forming the second team. Jae-ha and myself will be the third one. We should look into different part of this town. That's it."

 _ _Thanks the five dragon gods, I escaped being in the same team as droopy eyes__.

"Shin-ah, let's do our best." Kija said smiling at his little brother. Shin-ah nodded.

"Well I'll be in your care Yoon-kun."

"Let's go." Hak said looking at Zeno.

"W-wait !" shouted Yoon as he saw the groups trying to leave.

They all stopped in a crouching position and looked in Yoon's direction.

"H-here take those riceballs and b-be careful." added the young boy as he blushed. They bowed to him thankful he was here and answered "Thank you mother" all together as they took the riceballs Yoon had made.

"I'm not your mom, you weird and rare beasts !"

"Here, you should also take this." Yoon added as he gave the little money they had gathered. "We don't know what kind of people we could run into. Be ready to give this if it can help us find __any__ clue on Lili's and Yona's whereabouts."

They accepted the money, nodded and finally rose from the spot where they were sitting at and began walking towards Tousui once again.

* * *

"Ayura did you find anything about Lady Lili and Lady Yona's possible location ?"

"No, not yet. What about you ?"

"I haven't found anything either." Tetora said sighing. "But, I know how to get the information we want." she immediatly added.

Ayura lifted her brows, and the look in her eyes changed from surprise to determination. "How ?"

"That's our last resort: we should try looking in the neighboring town. No matter how hard we try to find anything here, I doubt the townspeople would tell us anything, and the culprits should have already left this town."

"I understand what you just said Tetora, but how do you plan on finding information in a town where the kidnapping didn't take place ? You're hiding something I can see it, you have that look."

"Eh which look ?" Tetora asked not really surprised Ayura's statement, but still acting innocent. __She has always been so sharp when it comes to decrypting others people attitude.__

"The look of a child trying to hide something from his parents, now Tetora.."

"Fine, but it's not like I really hid it." she said pouting a little. "You remember when I told you I had this very good friend who's able to find out anything if you pay the good price ?"

Ayura nodded "I do". She recalled Tetora telling her about this friend in the past, not long after they had been appointed as Lili's bodyguards. The woman owned a brothel and saved Tetora's life when she was a child and they had stayed good friends ever since.

"Well I just remembered that, that woman moved in the neighboring town some time ago and currently lives there. She mentionned it in the last letter she sent me."

"Fine, let's go." Ayura said determined to find any info that would enable her to find her precious and cherished Lady.

...

Lili's bodyguards were standing in front of the famous brothel the mysterious woman owned.

"It's here" Tetora said before knocking two times on the back door."

"Wait, why don't we go in using the front door ?"

"Hihi, see it as a privilege reserved to friends." Tetora answered humming.

The door opened and revealed a man in his thirties.

"Is Erin here ?" Tetora asked.

"Depends on who's asking" he answered her.

"Tell her Tetora has what she wants."

The man looked at them from head to toe before speaking again "Fine, wait a second."

"Of course" Tetora answered smiling.

The man looked at them again with a suspicious look before turning away, closing the back door of the brothel leaving Tetora and Ayura standing outside the establishment.

...

"Ma'am, a woman named Tetora is asking to see you."

"And ?"

"She says she has what you want, and another woman accompanies her, but they look suspicious ma'am."

"It's good, bring them here."

"What ?"

"Didn't you hear me ?! You incompetent fool, let her and her friend in !"

"Y-yes ma'am !"

When the man readied himself to go back to the back door, a hand suddenly appeared on the thick deep red curtain, slightly pushing it to side of the wooden wall.

"You haven't changed, you still like to bully newcomers." a womanly voice said slightly laughing.

"Can't help it, they have to learn. It's been a long time Tetora" the elder woman said.

"Hey you, I didn't fetch you, how did you !-"

"Shut up Keita and get back to work !" Erin shouted clearly irritated at the man in his thirties.

"Y-YES MA'AM !" _ _Eek the boss is scary ! I better shut my mouth and do what she wants !__ the poor man thought as he quickly ran out from the room.

"The poor man won't last long if you keep bullying him."

"Oh please Tetora you can hardly call this bullying." she said rolling her eyes before smiling tenderly to her "You've become a beautiful woman, last time I saw you you were around thirteen, no fourteen ?"

"Fourteen indeed. Thanks for the compliment."

"Don't be so distant girl ! Come here." the elder woman said rising from her comfortable chair and opening her arms to hug her.

"Ha, seriously, I can't win against you Erin." Tetora said walking towards Erin's waiting open arms. Before long the two of them were hugging each other.

Ayura stared at them, surprised _._ _ _I never knew Tetora and that woman were this close. Well that's a first, seeing her hug someone other than Lady Lili.__

Ayura didn't want to interupt this moment of reunion, but they had a priority.

*Ahem*

"Um, I'm sorry to interupt you, but-"

"Ah, that's right." Tetora said.

Tetora took a few step backwards and introduced her friend to her benefactress. "Erin, this is Ayura, she and I were assigned to protect Lady Lili of the water tribe, she's also my closest friend."

"Pleased to meet you Ayura, I've heard a lot about you in her letters"

"The pleasure is mine Ma'am." she answered bowing to her.

"So tell me the reason you're here girl."

"You're still so sharp."

" 'Course I am, who do you think you're talking to girl."

"I will go straight to the point then. The Lady we work for was kidnapped a few days ago in Tousui, another lady was also with her and she also disappeared, do you know anything ?"

"Mmm...I heard some rumors." Erin answered.

"Here, this is all we have, please help us." Tetora said as she presented two golden necklaces.

"Are these ladies important to you ?"

"Yes, very."

"I see, then I will take one of these, keep the other."

"But-"

"No buts girl, it's a special treatment since you're an old friend." she said giving her a wink.

"Thank you so much Erin." Tetora said, throwing herself at her and hugging her thightly.

"Anytime girl. So, I need precisions about these two Ladies of yours. I won't be able to work otherwise."

"I understand. Our Lady's name is Lili, she has straight dark hair and wears hair ornaments. Last time we saw her she was wearing the traditional clothes of the Water Tribe. She also has a bandage on her right hand. Is that enough ?"

"Yeah, but I also need to know her age."

"Lady Lili is seventeen."

"Okay, I have all I want for your Lady. Now, you aslo mentionned another Lady what does she look like?"

"She is around the same age as Lady Lili. She has short wavy red hair. She wears no hair ornaments but wears golden earings with a little green marble at the top of it. Her skin is a little pale. She was wearing a long white dress and above it some kind of red vest stopping a little below her hips and it's tied with a pale pink ribbon at the waist. Um.. what else ? ... She may also be wearing a light green overcoat with a hood. That's all I can tell you."

"Okay, what about her name ?"

"That's-" Tetora said looking at Ayura.

"Classified ?" Erin questionned.

"Kind of, I can't give you her real name but will an alias do ?"

"Yeah it should be fine."

"Her alias is Rina."

"Okay that will be all girls. I will ask a few people about that problem of yours to know if what I heard is true, it will take some time so here go to this room" she said handing them a key. "It's my room you won't be disturbed, I'll tell someone to bring some food and drinks."

"Thank you very much ma'am" Ayura said.

"Don't mention it. Then I'll see you later."

"Okay, we'll be waiting."

* * *

It took an hour for Erin to come back to her room where her guest were impatiently waiting.

"So, were the rumors you heard founded ?" Tetora asked looking desperate.

"Some were, some weren't. Here's what I learned from my 'acquantainces': A witness saw the kidnapping happen. People were carried to a carriage, apparently they were unconscious. What's more, you said there were two women, however only one was kidnapped, your Lady." Ayura's and Tetora's eyes constricted when hearing the news.

"What happened to Rina then ?" Ayura said.

"That other Lady whom you call Rina was seen an hour after the kidnapping. Searching for tracks, tracks of the kidnappers. One of my acquantaince happened to be there, she questionned him and he told her the direction the kidnappers took of course he asked a certain fee for his knowledge."

Ayura was silent for a few seconds, deeply thinking about what Erin had just said. She looked at Tetora.

"Rina wouldn't have asked questions if she hadn't had anything in mind." Ayura noted.

"You mean ... you think there's a chance that she followed their tracks to get Lili back ?" Tetora asked.

"Yes, most likely."

"...Now that I think about it, it wouldn't be surprising knowing her. It's just...I don't feel at ease." Tetora added.

"Ma'am, what about the kidnappers, do you know who they are or where they are from and where they took lady Lili ?" Ayura inquired.

"Yes. Assuming the direction the carriage took, there's only one possible place they could be at : Sei."

" _SEI ?!_ " Ayura and Tetora nearly shouted.

" And the kidnappers are likely coming from Sei too. I'm sure you want to know why they were taken to Sei, but you won't like it."

"Please Erin.." Tetora pleaded.

"Sei's political situation is currently unstable. Do you know how their country works when it comes to governing ?"

"No, I don't what about you Ayura?"

"I don't either."

"Let me explain then. There are three different branch: Military, Economy and Politics. Those power are divided and each have their 'leader'. Kuva, the woman who held the power in politics died two months ago, leaving her son and only heir Kazagumo on the throne. However her son does not hold any real power because both of his uncle are in charge of the other two branch. Taking care of military issues is Hotsuma's job whereas economy issues are in the hands of Kushibi."

"I see, but what's the link with the direction the carriage took ?"

"That's where I was getting at girl... Because Kazagumo doesn't hold any real power, his uncles made a move to claim the throne. To do so, they are competing by building forts to show their strenght, their power and their authority.

The people working in the forts, the people who are building them are people who were kidnapped. Sei is using Nadai to control their minds, which enables them to control their bodies as well, in other words, they force the people they kidnapped to work for them. The carriage carrying your Lady must have gone to either of the forts, I apologize, but I couldn't find out which one it was."

 _ _Forts - Kidnapped people - Nadai - Forced to work.__ Those words made Ayura and Tetora wince. __Lady Lili, Lady Yona !__ Tetora thought.

"We have to go back and inform the others, that way we can go to Sei and get Lady Lili and Rina back." Ayura said gaining Tetoras's approval.

"Thank you for everything you have done for us ma'am. I will not forget it." Ayura said bowing more than she had before to show her utmost gratitude.

"Thank you so much Erin !" Tetora said hugging her once again and leaving a little kiss on her cheek.

"You're welcome girls. And be careful, this will be dangerous, more than you can imagine. I will pray the five dragon gods for your success." They both nodded and exited the room with determination written all over their face.

__Lady Lili, Lady Yona we're coming for you._ _

* * *

A few hours had passed and the Happy Hungry Bunch had met to share the informations they had found around a meal.

"You haven't eaten anything thunder beast." Yoon noted.

"I don't feel like eating right now."

"Hak, you have to eat." he added.

"Hak needs strenght ...Hak needs to eat." Shin-ah said really worried about his comrade whom he hadn't seen eating today.

"Don't worry Shin-ah, I'm perfectly healthy." Hak said giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Hak-kun ~ I will tell Yona if you don't eat. Poor Yona-chan, she will blame herself, she might even cry. It would be so heartbreaking ~"

"Droopy eyes you bastard.."

Hak could see his whole family worried about him, about his well being and was defeated.

"Fine I'll eat-"

"Say aah" Jae-ha said taking his fork in his hand and approaching it to Hak's mouth. Almost immediatly, Hak punched Jae-ha in the face.

"Ouch, it hurts ! Seriously, why are you always punching me ?!" the green dragon complained.

"You deserve that one Jae-ha." Yoon said

"You disgusting perveted creep. Looking for a painful death ?"

"Okay guys that's _enough_ ! Eat your food, all of you !" Yoon said with a the reprimanding tone of a mother, and the guys couldn't do anything but comply.

Hak thought about the conversation that ended a few minutes ago as he began eating his meal.

__"So, did you find anything ?" Yoon asked._ _

__"No, not a single thing" Hak replied irritated._ _

__"And you first team ?"_ _

__"Unfortunately we didn't either" Kija answered._ _

__"If you're asking us Zeno supposes you didn't have any luck either" Zeno said._ _

__"...Yeah..." Yoon said sighing._ _

__Silence filled the space surrounding them._ _

__Dammit-dammit-DAMMIT ! The princess' out here alone, without any of us to protect her ! I swore to King Il I would protect her till my own death but I can't even find a single clue to where she was taken to !_ _

Hak was brought back to reality with the help of Jae-ha's voice.

"... Ayura and Tetora should be back any minute now, maybe they had more luck than us." Jae-ha added.

"Let's hope they got luckier than any of us" Yoon said.

"Let's go back to the camp for now." Zeno advised.

They all stood up and exited the restaurant.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Originally posted on fanfiction.net / Re-edited on november 19th, 2016.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Theory : I've been thinking about Yu-Hon recently. Yu-Hon is fearless man, he's a great warrior and greatly cares for the Kingdom, I just can't think this kind of man would be afraid of a legend and an oracle, he doesn't appear to be like that when Soo-won talks about him and in the flashbacks in the manga and in the anime.
> 
> So what if Yu-Hon knew his niece was the reincarnation of Hiryuu, and he decided to prohibit the book of the fundation myth because he wanted to protect Yona ? For example if he wanted to avoid what happened to Hiryuu when he was captured by people who wanted power and was almost killed, before being saved by the four dragon warriors. What if Yu-Hon imagined the same situation but with Yona in Hiryuu's shoes, knowing the four dragon warriors wouldn't be here to save her because they had died 2000 years ago, and didn't think the dragon warriors could reincarnate ?
> 
> And what if he chased the priest out of the castle because he didn't want him to reveal to Yona what kind of destiny awaited her, because he wanted to avoid her getting hurt on the battlefield or something like that ? I know at some point in the anime Yu-Hon was showned as a powerful warrior that didn't like the authority and power the oracle/priest held, but I can't just think he was that bad, am I the only one who thinks that ? Am I taking this a bit too far ? What do you guys think about it ?


	8. Weird Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys ! Well.. It's been a long time right ?! Aha..ah (Currently hiding behind a wall with just my head in view trying not to get killed). And here comes chapter 8 ! Thanks again for the comments you leave, it makes me so happy. Thank you for being so patient with me. Hope you enjoy this new chapter !

It wouldn't take long for the night to come. Shin-ah had been picking what he could find to start a fire back at the camp, leaves, sticks of wood and straw. He had come back a few minutes ago. Kija had been the one to start the fire with the materials Shin-ah had brought back. Meanwhile the other members of the happy hungry bunch were sitting around the fire, waiting in silence for Ayura's and Tetora's return.

"I wonder, if something happened, Ayura and Tetora are late." Yoon said with a slight twinge of worry in his voice.

"You shouldn't be so negative Yoon-kun, their delay might be good news." Jae-ha said.

"I really hope so."

The atmosphere was heavy. Once Ayura and Tetora would return, they would either have the answer they had been looking for, either have nothing at all. Around half an hour later, the sun had gone to sleep only to let a beautiful shiny moon rise high up in the sky surrounded by stars as bright, if not more. A cold breeze made everyone shiver despite the heat the fire provided them. Suddenly, shadows appeared on the ground lit by the fire. The happy hungry bunch lifted their heads towards the shadows masters.

"Good evening, we apologize for being late." Tetora said.

"Hello misses, don't worry, don't worry !" Zeno said being his usual cheerful self.

"Welcome back, miss Tetora, miss Ayura. We were beginning to worry." Kija said.

"We apologize." Ayura replied bowing to them. "We went to a different town, Tetora has a friend over there who helped us."

"Did you manage to gather some intel ?" Hak asked impatiently. The moment they all feared had come. Yona's comrades were trapped between different emotions. They felt anxious yet hopeful and scared as their hearbeats accelerated. They didn't know if it sped up in excitement or in fear.

Lili's bodyguards smiled at them, it was a kind and soothing smile. "Yes, we did." They released a collective sigh of relief. Even though they didn't know what Ayura and Tetora had found, they _**had found**_ something.

"Please tell us." Yoon said tears in his eyes threatening to roll down his cheeks.

"From what we learned, Lady Lili and Lady Yona were together. However, Lady Lili was the only one to be kidnapped. It appears that Lady Yona followed the tracks of the kidnappers to rescue Lady Lili." Ayura said summarizing what Erin had told them.

"That idiot-" Yoon whispered.

Hak smiled when hearing the news. _**His**_ Princess rushed to an unknown place to save her friend _._ _Princess you've become so brave and **reckless**. _ Hak let out a small and almost inaudible laugh at the thought _. Can you see how much stronger your daughter has become King Il ?_

"Yona dear is one of a kind" Jae-ha added "But that's not surprising she loves Lili very much." Kija nodded at his dragon brother's statement.

Ayura and Tetora exchanged a grave look, gesture that didn't go by unnoticed by Hak.

"Is there more ?" Hak asked to Ayura.

"There is. We also discovered where the kidnappers come from and Lady Lili's and Lady Yona's possible location." Ayura added.

"REALLY ! YOU FOUND OUT ?!" Yoon said in excitement and surprise.

"Yes, the carriage Lady Lili was in and that Lady Yona followed was going to Sei Kingdom. Then there are two options. They are either at to Kushibi's fort or Hotsuma's." Tetora said.

"Eh ? F-Forts ? ... Wh-What are you talking about ?" Yoon said frowning his excitement gone, and replaced by worry.

Hak and Jae-ha looked at each other and could read their own thoughts through the reflect of their eyes. _I have a bad feeling about this._

"That's.. long story short, there's a strife in Sei right now. Hotsuma and Kushibi are Kazagumo's uncles. Since Kazagumo's mother's death, his uncles are trying to claim the throne as theirs, to do so they are competing. They are kidnapping people to build their forts. The people they kidnap become their personal slaves." Tetora continued.

"WHAT ?!" Kija shouted.

"And-" Tetora tried to add without being able to because Kija shouted again."THERE'S MORE ?!"

"Unfortunately yes." Ayura said. "For those fort to be built and to avoid any rebellion coming from the kidnapped people, Sei is .. giving nadai to them." she added as she bit her lower lip in absolute despise.

The eyes of the Happy Hungry Bunch widened in shock. "Fuck !" Hak said putting one of his hand on his face. _Princess.._

"I pray the five dragon gods Yona dear and Lili didn't drink any of it." Jae-ha said knowing exactly what they would be going through if they had drank this poison.

"Yona.." Shin-ah whispered understanding and sharing Jae-ha's concern. _I don't want Yona to be in pain._

"We stopped nadai in the Water Tribe to avoid it from expanding to the entire Kingdom of Kouka, but other Kingdoms know of its existence and even make use of it. In other words Nadai still hasn't stopped making victims." Kija said remembering the events of Shisen and Sensui.

"The miss is probably furious, she won't let them continue hurting people with nadai, and we won't either. We have to find her and fight them together." Zeno said, this time his cheerfulness had disappeared and everyone could see Ouryuu was dead serious.

"We will." Yoon said more determined than ever to find his friend .. no, his family member and fight their opponents side by side.

"So, which fort is the closest from this place ?" Hak asked.

"Can I see your map ?" Ayura said/inquired.

"Sure, here." Yoon said getting the map out of his bag placing it on the ground and opening it. "This is our current position." he said putting his finger on the map.

Ayura carefully looked at the map. "I see. Then Hotsuma's fort is nearer than Kushibi's."

Jae-ha looked at the map and felt determination run through his entire body."Then that's where we'll go."

"So tomorrow-" Kija said.

"Yes." Tetora said clenching her fists.

"We should go to sleep, a long and tiresome day awaits us tomorrow" Yoon finished.

They all agreed and went inside the two tents the happy hungry bunch had put up when the sun was still shining in the light blue sky.

...

Everyone seemed to have fallen asleep, tired by all the questionning they had done earlier in the day. Hak however had trouble falling asleep. He would sleep a few hours before waking up because of nigthmares. Nightmares involving the most important person to him. His brain was making up all kind of different nightmares, where Yona always ended up dying as Hak ran to her side, seeing her blooddied form fall to the ground, he cried, screamed at his helplessness, for not being able to save her.

All night long Hak had been tossing around, being forced to wake up gasping at the end of his nightmares and sleep as tireness was taking hold of both his body and mind. After all how could he possibly sleep soundly when his princess, his Yona, his _everything_ was missing, when she was not by his side ?

* * *

Hak had succeeded in having some hours of dreamless sleep, he woke up at the sound of birds chirping even though it was still dark. He was tired, more than usual. His body was stiff, he had dark rings under his eyes, compared to his usual slightly tanned skin his skin was paler which made him look ill. And his body movements were slow due to the lack of sleep.

He was the first one to wake up and decided to polish the blade of his glaive for the upcoming battle. However, the dark dragon's current thoughts weren't about the battle he would face. No, his mind was set on something else, something much more important and precious to him. He closed his eyes. His mind was desperately calling the image of the beautiful woman he loved ever since the first time he had seen her. Even though his eyes were closed, her image was forming just before his eyes.

First he sees her beautiful mid-long red hair that is the color of the dawning sky, then her facial features and her fair skin. Next he sees her round purple eyes that look like clear purple sapphire, then her pink tainted cheeks and her smile that he loves so much, he can feel his heartbeat increase as his eyes lock on her small and soft rosy lips that he has dreamt of kissing so many times. He looks a little lower and sees her slender neck where he wants to leave marks, be it kiss marks or teeth marks as long as it's his. At last, he sees her body curves concealed under her somewhat plain clothes compared to what she used to wear, but he doesn't care the least about that as she will always look more beautiful than anyone to him. All those parts of her, her rosy cheeks and lips, her neck, and her body, he wants to assault them all with kisses some gentle and others passionate. Hak's body, heart and soul crave to see it again, not just seeing the images saved in his mind after all these years. No, he wants to see it all with his eyes open. He wants to touch her, to make sure she's not an illusion but the real person, in flesh, _**his**_ Princess. He wants her soul, her body and her warmth to be back at his side.

Hak reopens his eyes in time to see the sun appearing in the dawning sky, and he can't look away. Another day has passed and he had yet to get his mistress, friend and crush back. _Hime-san, wait a little more, we'll be here soon. And then I promise .. I won't leave your side ever again._

"Hak" said a voice coming from behind him.

He turned around to face Kija. "What is it white snake ?" he answered trying to sound as teasing as usual.

Kija didn't like it when Hak called him like that, but he knew Hak was trying his best to remain calm and decided to let it slide for now. "Hak, you're not alone. We're with you and we will find and protect the Princess together."

"That's right Hak" Jae-ha said, putting his hand on Hak's stiff shoulder.

Hak thanked them in a whisper.

"Mmh ? What was that _Haku_ ?" Jae-ha teased, trying to brighten the atmosphere.

Hak faced the other way around, his back now facing Jae-ha and Kija. "I don't what you're talking about droopy eyes." Jae-ha smiled. _If he can still act like that in such rough times, that means he's fine, well as fine as he can be right now._ Jae-ha thought, as he remembered seeing Hak's form looking down at his glaive, he had seemed so lonely, so far and Jae-ha didn't like it, it wasn't like him to look so lost, and he was glad he had teased him to make him come back with them. After all they were a team, and it wouldn't have been the same without the normal teasing, lovesick and quite violent thunder beast.

"Attention everyone !" Zeno said clapping his hands. Everyone turned towards the blond.

"What is it Zeno ?" Kija asked.

"Food." he replied pointing his finger at Yoon, who was filling bowls with a vegetables soup and some rice in smaller bowls.

"Mother.." they said looking at the food Yun prepared for them and some stomaches made weird embarassing noises.

"Stop your idiotic behavior yellow ! And stop calling me mom !" he said annoyed as he filled the last two remaining bowls with food. "Food's ready." he said while putting the last bowl on the ground.

"FOOD !" Zeno happily yelled as he rushed to his bowls.

"Hey leave us some old man !" Hak said, taking his own bowls, soon after Kija, Jae-ha and Shin-ah followed.

"Here" Yoon said handing the bowls to Ayura and Tetora.

"Thank you Yoon."

"No problem, now eat before it gets cold."

They all dug in the food Yoon had prepared and even though it was a simple meal, they were not disappointed at the genuis food's taste.

"Zeno finished his bowls, Zeno's still hungry, can Zeno have some more ?"

"You eat way too much for an old man, Zeno." Hak noted. "That's right, you always eat twice as much what we all eat, where does this appetite come from ?" Kija inquired really curious.

Ayura and Tetora laughed "Yoon, this food is delicious." Tetora said. "It really is, it is on pars with the water tribe chief." Ayura said.

"Eh really ?! Thank you, I'm happy you like it." Yoon replied, blushing at the compliments.

"I'm curious, where did you learn to cook such delicious food ?" Tetora asked.

Yoon smiled, "Before traveling with Yona and the others I lived in a remoted place with a priest, he couldn't do anything correctly apart from praying for happiness and peace for everyone, so I learned how to cook, how to sew, how to tend to injuries and a whole lot of different things."

"I see, this person was lucky to have you." Tetora said smiling back.

"You're right, he damn was !" Yoon said laughing.

Yoon served another bowl to Zeno to stop hearing him whine about his hungry stomach before finishing his own bowl. When everyone had finished their breakfast he spoke again. "We should go, even though we're near the border, it will still take us a whole day of walk to reach Hotsuma's fort." Yoon said. They nodded, stood up and began walking to their next destination.

* * *

They had been walking for nearly six hours, and they still didn't see the fort. It was already the afternoon and this day was especially hot.

"Are we near it yet ?" Jae-ha asked a little tired as he stopped walking to drink water from his almost empty flask.

"No, I think there's still a few hours more before we get to it. Maybe two or three hours." Yoon looked at he map then at the group and saw they were all sweaty and tired. "Okay let's take a short break" he commanded.

"No ! the Princess we have to get to her, we can't take a break we have to c-" Kija said

"Continue, yes but not when you're all this thirsty and tired, how do you expect to fight properly in this state? We take a twenty to thirty minutes break. You hear that ? There must be a stream not far, go freshen up sit a little and drink fresh water, eat these fruits and then we continue walking."

"Yes" Kija replied defeated. "I'm going to freshen up a bit" Hak said walking towards the sound the stream was making. "Wait, I'm coming with you" Jae-ha said following Hak. They arrived at the said stream, and Hak cupped his hands and scooped the clear water to have a fresh drink, Jae-ha did the same. "Are you okay ?" he asked as he filled his flask with fresh water. "Yeah, it's just too damn hot." Hak replied before disrobing, taking off the top of his clothes. He scooped some more water and applied it to the nape of his neck as well as his throat, the water dripped down on his chest and to his lower stomach. "This water really feels good, Yoon was right." he said as the water cooled him down.

"Hak" Jae-ha said looking his way.

"Mmh ?"

"You look so sexy with water rolling down your bod-" he tried to say when Hak's fist met with his jaw.

"Eeh.. a pervert as usual uh.. now how should I kill you uh? With my bare fist, with my glaive, or by strangulation?" Hak said with a menacing aura.

"Eh ? bare fists ? I mean, come on you can't hit such a beautiful face !" he said trying to defend his skin.

"Beautiful ? You really should stop overestimating yourself, besides I see nothing but an idiotic perverted ex pirate." he said nonchalently.

"Why is Jae-ha an idiotic perverted ex pirate ?" Kija asked coming out of no where "What did Ryokuryuu do this time ?" Zeno asked.

"Where did you two came from ? I totally didn't see nor hear you coming." Hak said.

"Oh Yoon asked me to give you these apples, Zeno just tagged along." Kija replied as he gave them the apples. Hak didn't waste time and immediatly bit into it, savoring the sweet taste of the delicious fruit, this was energizing.

"So what did he do ?" Zeno asked again. Hak swallowed the piece of apple he had just done chewing. "Being the usual pervert, only this time his case seems to worsen."

Kija tilted his head to the side. Hak sighed "He said and I quote _'you look so sexy with water rolling down your body'._ See, this guys is losing his mind."

"Eeh, Ryokuryuu said that ?" he said looking over the green dragon. "Ryokuryuu, do you swing both ways ?" Zeno asked.

"Eh ~ who knows" he replied seductively running his hand through his bangs wearing a crooked smile. Hak slapped the back of his head as he sent a death glare at him. _He's really going to strangle me to death if I keep mocking him._

"Zeno-kun, of course not.. Hak's just fun to tease."

"Yeah right.." Hak said squinting at Jae-ha in disbelief.

"However, if I was, I'm sure even _you_ would have trouble resisting my charms. I have such a beautiful face and lovely eyes, and you haven't seen my body-"

Hak sighed, determined to end this stupid conversation, or Jae-ha's own monologue, "A narcissistic idiot, that's what you are."

"HAK, JAE-HA, KIJA ! ZENO IT'S TIME TO GO !" Yoon shouted. And so they resumed walking.

* * *

They walked across a large plain covered with beautiful green grass, flowers and wild weeds before walking up a high slope. They reached the top and as Yoon predicted, they had walked three hours to finally catch a glimpse of Hotsuma's fort. They were a little less than a mile away from the big structure made of stone. This is the place where Lili and Yona were. Of course they didn't know for sure they were in this fort, but they all deeply wished and prayed they were.

As soon as Jae-ha's eyes landed upon the fort, he felt a momentarily but severe pain in his chest, as if a pointy wooden stick had been planted in his heart. He clutched his chest in surprise. His breath was uneven, as if he had been running for miles. _What - was that ?_ he thought still trying to catch his breath.

"So, this is it." Tetora said looking at the fort from afar.

"Shin-ah, what do you see ?" Jae-ha asked sighing as his breath came back to normal, he then removed his hand from his chest as the pain faded.

"Soldiers.. a few of them outside."

"What about the inside of the fort ?"

Shin-ah concentrated but was surprised when he couldn't go further than the outside walls. "I.. can't see inside."

"Eh ?" Yoon said as the other members of the happy hungry bunch looked at Shin-ah in bewilderment. "How can that be ?" Kija asked.

Yoon was thinking about the reason behind Shin-ah's decrease amount of power, before remembering something crucial. "We're far away from Kouka, from Hiryuu Castle, is that why ? Could it be that when you're outside Kouka your powers, the powers of the dragon warriors are limited ? Zeno has it ever happened to you ?"

"Zeno's case is a little special, Zeno has lived for a long time and can't die, so Zeno doesn't have the same reactions than other dragon warriors when it comes to lack of power or health issues. Zeno only knows that when he's far away from Kouka or the Castle, the power of Ouryuu takes more time to appear, and it takes much more injuries for the power to manifest itself."

"I see, I guess we can say that your power is also limited in a way." Yoon added. "So now we need a plan, any suggestions ?"

"Depends" Hak said "Shin-ah, where are the soldiers you talked about situated, what are they doing ?"

Shin-ah look in the direction of the fort, talking as he carefully looked at every soldiers and their movements. "There's two at the front gate, they are guarding the entrance, they are drinking liquor ... there's two other soldiers coming their way.. they are arguing because of the liquor I think. Ah.. they took their places, the two others are going back inside, they're swaying."

"So two of them then" Hak said, Shin-ah nodded. "We arrived at a good time, since the guards just changed we have enough time before us before other soldiers come to replace them, I would say at least two hours."

"So do you have a plan Hak ?" Jae-ha asked.

"Well, there's no need for a plan at least outside the walls. I say we go up to the soldiers guarding the gate and just get them out of our way. It's your choice whether you want to do it the discreet way or the showy one" Hak said. The group was really considering going the showy way, however, for Yoon, the voice of wisdom in the group thought it would be too rash and dangerous. "Let's be careful, since we don't know how many soldiers are behind these walls" the youngest of the group advised gainning the others' approval.

The group walked down a path with trees and bushes shielding them from their preys. It was in the peripheral vision of the soldiers to make sure they wouldn't be seen and have the best effect from their surprise attack. They walked a little more and arrived at the corner of the fort.

Jae-ha was the first to move and jumped in the air to land on one of the men and deliver a powerful kick, the impact knocked him unconscious before any of them could register what was happening. The other soldier saw his fellow comrade fall to the ground, he unsheathed his sword and moved forward to strike Jae-ha who managed to dodge just in time. Before the soldier could attack once more, he was stopped in his tracks by a really angry Kija walking towards him from his left side.

"Where is my master ?" Kija said in a low growl, using the power of the growing dragon claw to terrrorize the first soldier that was in his sight, causing the man to shriek in absolute fear. Before the man could utter another shriek Kija grabbed his neck with the white claw and lifted him in the air in a way that the man had his feet dangling. "Where is she ?" he asked coldly, glaring at the man. If looks could kill, the man would be bleeding to death on the floor by now.

"You should keep your strenght for when the battle begins white snake." Hak said, but Kija paid no attention to it. "WHERE IS SHE?!" he yelled tightening his hold on the soldier's throat.

"Wh-what, wh-who are you t-talking about ?!" the soldiers stuttered, it only angered Kija more. "A young woman with red hair" he managed to say calmly, all ears to what the man would reply. "I-I don't know, I swear ! P-Please don't kill me !" the man said begging for his life with eyes shut.

Kija glared at the man before punching him in the stomach with his dragon arm, instantly putting the man in a coma. The group knew Kija was very protective of Yona and furious that he hadn't been here to protect her the night she went missing. They knew Kija was angry, they didn't think he would be that agressive though, but no one could blame him, after all they also felt the same way, they only had less trouble keeping their composure.

As there was no longer anything standing in their way, the rest of them walked to Kija and Jae-ha. They stopped a minute, eyeing the gate, no words were pronounced, only silence as thoughts filled worried minds. Will they succeed or will they fail once more ? Hak's breathing became less regular as his heart pounded loudly against his chest. _Hime, I'm here._

They walked passed the door and went into the fort, leaving behind the heavy atmosphere that had come with the silence. To their surprise, there wasn't that many soldiers in the fort, it appeared they were less than fifty, maybe thirty five or forty men and that number was nothing to scare dragon warriors and the thunder beast of Kouka. Ayura and Tetora were a bit scared as they never had to face that many opponents before, but that didn't make them less determined to fight, they were here for a reason, and they intended to do their best in this battle even if they were outnumbered.

Again Jae-ha felt a painful squeeze in his chest. _Again ? I guess I am anxious after all. Well it should go away pretty quickly, so no need to worry .. as soon as I'll see her I'll be fine._

They made their way to the open area, weapon in hand where every soldiers in the fort would see them.

"Move faster old man !" a soldier shouted at a tired looking man in his fifties carrying a sack over his shoulder.

"Is this how Sei treats the elderly ?" Kija said looking at the soldier with the most despising look, "You should be ashamed of your actions."

The man noticed Kija's presence, his jaw dropping at the comment. How could a prisoner talk this way to him ? Then his eyes landed on Shin-ah and Hak that were at both of his sides and saw their weapons.

"ARMED INTRUDERS, GIVE THE ALERT !" the man shouted drawing every soldiers' attention to them. Every soldier stopped moving, not knowing what to do and wondering how they could have sneak into the fort. "TO EVERY SOLDIER, GET THEM !" barked a man, probably the one in charge here. The soldiers got out of their somewhat frozen state, reached for their weapons and ran their way as war cries reached the group ears.

What happened next only lasted around thirty minutes. Thirty minutes of intense fighting. Adrenaline rushing through every fighters' veins. Hak, Kija, Jae-ha and Zeno attacked and repelled their oponents one by one. Attacks coming one after the other, their stragtegy was teamwork and the happy hungry bunch was definitely good at it. And with the help of Ayura's and Tetora's combined attacks the fight was easier. Yoon knew both Lili's bodyguard would know how to fight, but it was better than he expected, and right now he wouldn't want it any other way.

...

"Well that was quick" Zeno said not quite believing they had already defeated every soldier in the fort. Sure he knew the extent of the dragon warriors' powers and knew if they were in Kouka it would have taken even less time to defeat Sei soldiers, but considering they were away from Kouka and its castle, taking this handful of minutes to beat every man present was an achievement in itself. Those times they all fought side by side made Zeno happy even though he didn't like violence much like Yoon, he was still happy to have them by his side and couldn't help remembering the times he fought with the first generation of dragon warriors, Guen, Abi, Shu-ten and himself fought under Hiryuu's command. Yes, those were happy times. At that thought Zeno's lips curved in a bittersweet smile. As if sensing Zeno's feelings, Shin-ah hugged him very briefly and put Ao on top of the blond's head. "Seiryuu ?" he whispered then smiled at the sweet teenage boy after understanding what he wanted to do.

Yoon walked up on a small wooden plateform. "Listen everyone, I know you must be scared, but we're not here to harm you. For those who are healthy enough to do so, you can go back to your homes and families. For those who aren't, we'll help you. People who are injured come my way, I'll tend to your injuries. Those who are hungry are welcome to stay we'll start a fire soon and prepare a meal."

As soon as Yoon's speech ended Hak walked away from them. With that, Yoon came down of the bench, several people made their way out of the fort, some thanking the happy hungry bunch and the water tribe ladies they considered their saviors, some didn't too exhausted and in hurry to go back to their normal lives.

*BA-DUMP - BA-DUMP - BA-DUMP - BA-DUMP* _Dammit what's this feeling of unease ? It's so difficult to breathe !_ His heartbeat was so fast that it hurt. _I'm too young to die from a heart attack ! And I don't even have heart problems ! Wait.._ His eyes widened in understanding. _Oh no, don't tell me .. YONA ?!_ he thought horrified. Jae-ha's thoughts were interrupted by Hak's pleading screams.

"Hime ! Hime-san ! Where are you Hime-san ?!" He was yelling, running through the fort, entering every small building, going through every rooms, expecting to find her. Hak's desperate yells were soon joined by Ayura's and Tetora's, calling for Lili. After looking through every room, every place she could be and saw neither of them were here they harshly understood. They made a mistake, possibly the biggest mistake in their lives : they failed their mistresses and friend, and no one knew if Lili and Yona were injury-free or if they were even alive.

"She's not here, she's not-" Hak said sniffing, tears brimming his eyes. _"Hime"_ He sounded so broken. _Hime, Hime, HIME !_

"I should have known, it's my fault I should have-" Kija said blaming himself.

"Kija stop that, nobody could have known Yona and Lili weren't here. We made the decision of coming here as a group so stop it, Hak calm down" the green haired ex pirate said.

"We need to move, we have to go-" Hak said.

"Thunder beast calm down ! There's no way we're walking to Kushibi's fort tonight. You all walked far enough for today, besides you also fought. Tonight we'll stay here and rest. You eat, help feed the people here, help them with their injuries then you go straight to bed and sleep, then tommorow morning we're walking in the direction of the other fort." Yoon said sternly. The group had no choice but obey, they knew they couldn't continue walking right now, they would be too tired to be fast and too tired to fight correctly if they had to face any ennemies on the road, so what would they do once they arrive at Kushibi's fort and are powerless because of the lack of sleep and food ? They would be useless. Besides Kushibi's fort was at two days of walk from here, so that was the final verdict, no one goes off on his own and everyone rest after helping the freed hostages.

...

It was early in the morning and the gloomy looking group was eating riceballs Yoon had made before going to sleep last night, as they walked in silence when Jae-ha felt the familiar and painful squeeze of his heart, making him gasp loudly.

"Hey, I ..um.. guys I think .. something's wrong w-with Yona" Jae-ha said holding his hand on his chest like previous times this pain had appeared.

Hak's head shot up. "What ?"

"I don't know how, but I think she's hurt. Guys don't you feel anything ?" Jae-ha asked as the group let out horrified gasps.

"What no I don't feel any-" Kija said before feeling the same pain Jae-ha was talking about. He lifted his eyes towards Jae-ha.

"Guess you do now." Jae-ah said grimly.

"Hurt ? What do you mean hurt ?! How ?! How much ?!" Hak snapped as images of the woman he loves being hurt crossed his mind. _HIME !_

"I don't know I just feel like she's hurt okay !" Jae-ha snapped too.

"I.. sorry" Hak said knowing snapping at them wouldn't make things better.

"Shin-ah, Zeno do you guys feel it too ?" he finally asked. Shin-ah nodded letting a single tear slide down his cheek. _Yona's hurt, she's hurt._

"Zeno doesn't feel anything, it's weird, Zeno should feel it too right ?" What he didn't say though was that Zeno knew that feeling very well, he had felt it a few times when King Hiryuu had been injured during their numerous battles trying bring peace to Kouka.

"I don't know" Yoon replied. "Could it be because you're the first generation ?"

Kija, Jae-ha and Shin-ah shared a look before nodding at each other. They had an idea of what to do to make Zeno feel the same way as them and they were going to try it. Not that they wanted him to feel pain, but they wanted him to feel it through the bond they shared, to show him he wasn't an outsider. With this train of thoughts, they walked up to Zeno and each took the others' hand, forming a circle. As soon as every hands were connected Zeno felt the unbearable pain in his chest and his eyes widened, this was what he feared.

"I know this feeling."

"Back in Hiryuu's time ?" Yoon asked.

"Yes."

"This pain, did it occur when Hiryuu was badly hurt or could you feel it too when he only had scratches/bruises" he inquired, trying to find out if Yona could be badly hurt.

"It would occur with both type of injuries bad ones and minor ones."

"I see, then there's only one thing we can do and that's walking faster." Yoon said and everyone agreed. _Let's hope Yona only has minor injuries,_ Yoon thought.

In the meantime, Ayura and Tetora hoped Yona was alright and prayed Lili wasn't injured as well.

 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Originally posted on fanfiction.net


	9. Heavenly Being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys ! As promised a long time ago this is what you've been waiting for. It's finally done ! I hope you won't be disappointed. I was just as impatient to write this chapter as you were to read it. Tell me if you liked it or on the contrary if you were waiting for something else, I'm curious to know what you thought ;D. I apologize for the long wait and thank you guys for still supporting me, for all the reviews and for waiting this whole time. I love you guys, you're awesome readers ! Okay, now enough with those notes, I'll let you enjoy this new chapter ! Read & Review !
> 
> Special Warning : Graphic Depiction Of Violence - Epicness ! (At least that's what I think).

_Forest near Kushibi's fort._

"You three !" Soo-won suddenly yelled as he looked at the three water tribe soldiers, startling them.

"You will be staying here and look after Lady Lili and protect her. We will come back and fetch you once we've saved Princess Yona. General Tae-woo, Han-dae san you will stay here too and supervise the things here while we're gone."

Then his eyes landed upon the remaining men, the most important leaders of Kouka. "General Geun-tae and Joo-doh, General Joon-gi and Elder Mundok, you're coming with me !" Soo-won was in a rush, everyone could see it. The men from the second group took their weapons they had set down on the ground earlier after the first group's arrival.

They all looked at their King with determination, their eyes showing eagerness. Eagerness to save _her_ , even though some of them barely knew the girl, like Joon-Gi or Geun-tae, who had only heard rumors and seen some things when they were at the Castle, for a meeting of the five tribes. However, the glimpse they had had of her, barely an hour ago was something they couldn't and _wouldn't_ forget anytime soon.

Oh no, Geun-tae _didn't_ want, and _wouldn't_ forget what he saw and what he heard, it was too unexpected, too interesting, and way too _fascinating_ to forget.

A question floated in Geun-tae and Joon-gi's minds : Who is really Princess Yona ?

The three generals and Mundok didn't reply to the King, there was no need, they would have gone help the Princess even without his order.

The men from the newly created rescue team were readying themselves for battle. Drinking water to hydrate their bodies and muscles that were soon to be pushed to their limits. Not forgetting they had all run under a blazing sun to get here. As much as they hated it, right now their bodies had needs that demanded satisfaction. Saying the atmosphere was tense was an understatement, and Soo-Won's mind was almost on the edge of insanity. How could he not be, when Yona was in such a dire situation ? No one was at her side to help her, to protect her and this was what he feared the most, what he had feared ever since he had discovered his feelings for her, not that he would admit it to anyone. Such feelings were weakness according to Kye-Sook and he wasn't entirely wrong.

He couldn't help thinking about the worst. In his panicked state, Soo-won remembered Geun-Tae mentionning Yona was hurt, _stabbed_ actually. "General Joo-Doh, take a first aid medical kit with you, we don't know the exact extent of the Princess' injuries." the King commanded, Joo-doh answering with a simple and curt nod.

Joon-Gi tried to remain composed, but even he, the legendary calm man was struggling. His mind was divided in two. First his worry for his still unconscious daughter taking almost full grasp over his emotions and taking most of the space in his brain. He had to seperate himself from her when he only got her back but there was also the smaller but still present space of his brain that was worried about the safety of Princess Yona who seemed to have saved his daughter's life. The father in him didn't want to leave his daughter alone once more, he wanted to take care of her like he had always done but his fatherly love would have to wait to be satisfied. He closed his eyes in attempt to regain his usual calm before opening them again. Right now he was An Joon-Gi, leader of Water Tribe, leader of one of Kouka's five tribes under the command of King Soo-won, and he had been given an order. He turned to face his tribesmen.

"Ramal, you are in charge of our men in my absence." The Water Tribe leader said as he looked straight into the man's eyes he considered his right hand.

"Yes Lord Joon-Gi."

"Please take good care of my daughter." The Water Tribe leader commanded.

"We will General." Ramal and the two other soldiers answered as they all bowed.

The rescue team was finally ready to go. They headed towards their next location: the grounds near the back gate where the Princess was facing one of her ennemies.

They were running as fast as they could, as fast as their muscles would allow them, not caring for the burning sensation they felt on their firm muscles. Their own heartbeats increased and their bodies filled with adrenaline for the fight to come, and with fear for the Princess' life.

Different noises could be heard as the most prominent leaders of Kouka ran as if their lives depended on it. Their ragged breaths, as well as the noise their shoes made when meeting the ground, the loud metallic clanks of swords hitting armors, the sound of rustling leaves brushing against others as the branches of bushes that were in the way were brushed aside. All those different noises resonated throughout the forest. And there was no doubt that with the racket they were making, all animals that had been near had already ran away.

All thoughts were directed at the Princess. Would they make it before the end of the countdown ? Would the Princess still be fighting ? Would she still breathe ? would her heart still beat ? Would she still be alive when they arrive ? If they did arrive on time, in what state would the Princess be in ? What if she was injured or ended up with fatal wounds ? What was the current extent of her wounds ? What will the extent of wounds be once they reach her ? So many questions seizing their minds, anxiety taking hold of their reason, letting no chance for other thoughts to run through their minds.

As if it wasn't enough, their minds decided to play some more with them. And a twisted game it was. Their minds using their experience as warriors to accompany the thoughts with images. Horrible images of what they had seen when fighting on battlefields during King Joo-Nam's reign. Images that would haunt and plague the minds of the strongest and most experienced warriors.

_War cries echoing. Soldiers fighting, killing. Piercing Screams. Weapons piercing flesh. Lifeless bodies laying on the ground. Broken armors. Soldiers' faces painted with blood. Corpses of men laying in a pool of their own blood. Screams of fear. Bodies of innocent children and women when battles extended to the nearest villages. The air permeated with the smell of blood. Bodies teared apart. Bodies missing limbs. Headless bodies. Soldiers crying. Clothes and weapons covered in the sticky yet vital red liquid. Death. Corpses piled up upon each other. Comrades stepping on their fallen brothers as they fight their foes. Wounded soldiers. The ground, a sea of blood. Swords piercing hearts. Screams of pain. Spears impaling living soldiers. Screams of agony. Soldiers trying to stop the blood from flowing out of their gash. Faces contorted in pain. So many screams ! So many piercing screams ! Blood, so much blood ! So much pain .. so many tears !_

Kouka's strongest warriors were having trouble breathing properly, their minds prisoners of what they have seen as warriors, what they have heard, what they have smelled. This is the nightmarish reality they have seen. Yes, all thoughts were directed at the Princess, all thoses questions, all those images and screams were haunting them, keeping them running as fast as they could hoping they would make it on time. They had to.

There was no longer anything regular in the sound of their breath as they speeded their pace in the race against time. Time hadn't been merciful on the old warrior's body, he could hear some bones crack during the race to voice their discontentment. But Mundok didn't pay attention to it although it was hurting. His body was screaming at him and pleading him to slow down his pace as he was too old for this. However, he couldn't and wouldn't agree to his body's request. No, his mind was set on the Princess, the daughter of the late King Il he loved and respected, the young lady he had always considered as his own granddaughter. He had to get there as quickly as possible and save her or he knew he would regret it till the end of times. And he knew he wouldn't be able to look at Il in the eyes when his time would come.

_'We have to get there, I have to get there. Please let us be on time !'_ Soo-won thought as his instincts were screaming at him to run even faster if he didn't want Yona to face any more danger, if he wanted to hold her in his arms... if he wanted to see her alive. Soo-Won clenched his fists. _'I'm no believer, however, if you, gods do exist I beg you, please.. please protect her.'_ He silently prayed.

* * *

Not far away from the forest that sheltered the rescue team, another battle was going on.

Yona closed her eyes taking a deep long breath, wanting to push her memories away and try to collect herself. A few seconds later she opened her eyes again. This time there was no hesitation, only determination as her eyes locked with her opponent's.

Akki was only a few meters away from her, his face was distorted by hate. His eyes were dark, there was no spark of light or life, only darkness similar to the one you would see when looking down an endless pit. These were the eyes of a maniac. The corners of his mouth twisted in a morbid smile. His face was screaming his deepest desire: he wanted to tear her to pieces.

"Come on fight with a long lost comrade my friend !" he barked.

Yona's jaw clenched at his words, under her hair, her eyes darkened and the semblance of composure she had gathered seemed to have completely disappeared in mere seconds.

"C-o-m-r-a-d-e ?" she said every syllable ever so slowly through gritted teeth then laughed darkly. "You really are a shameless bastard."

"Oh ? Did I manage to anger you Elliana ?" he asked clearly happy to have gotten that reaction out of her.

Without any warning Yona charged at him with her sword, delivering one hard blow that Akki blocked easily with the handle of his spear, his hands on both sides of the handle. Yona's blade met the hard metal bar between Akki's hands.

"Your eyes are on fire _Elliana_ , did you finally decide to fight for real ?" Akki asked, amused at the sight of the blazing fire in her eyes.

He put all the strenght he could on the handle of his spear and pushed Yona back before heading straight to her and retaliate. There wasn't any logic in his attacks like there should have been in any soldier's who had been trained. He just moved his spear as he liked wanting to slash at her. Yona was forced to cope with the randomness of his attacks, which was the most difficult thing right now, one wrong move and he could cut off one of her limb.

An inhuman laugh resonated not far from her. "What ? Are you having some trouble keeping up the pace ?" Akki said as he tried to skewer her with the sharp blade at the end of his spear. Yona dodged his repetitive attacks by gliding to her right when he attacked her left side and sliding to the left when he attacked her right.

Their weapons met again, Yona's muscles contracted and her arms shook under the pressure of their two weapons, her wounded hand was hurting and still bleeding as she held her sword, making the hilt slippery.

Between dodging Akki's attacks and delivering her own blows, her strenght was fading, and it was fading way to fast to her taste. Even the training she had in swordmanship with Hak, Kouka's _Thunder Beast_ and the four dragon warriors as her teachers, the strenght she had gained was not enough against him. Akki was an opponent on a whole other level, that much she knew, but she still hoped she wouldn't have to use _that_.

_But do I really have a choice right now ?_ She remembered their faces, their voices, their screams and cries, their pleads and how powerless she had been. Sadness and guilt changed to true determination. _There isn't. It's him or me,_ she thought.

Once again she took a deep breath, painfully closing her eyes shut readying herself, readying her mind..her _spirit_ for what was to come. For what she would endure.

The ground slightly began to shake under the two warriors as Yona was muttering something under her breath.

"Yeah that's it !"Akki shouted, thrilled to see it happen again before his eyes.

The ground wasn't slightly shaking anymore, it became something similar to an earthquake, as if some kind of gigantic creature that had been asleep under the ground was waking up and deciding to come out of the dephts of the earth.

...

The shaking of the ground surprised and frightened everyone for a brief moment. This area was not known as a source of earthquakes or any kind of other natural disaster.

At first, it was only small tremors, surprising the warriors but not really caring about it. But then it wasn't only tremors, the earth was growling hard and the men stopped running. They had to lean on trees to avoid falling on the ground because of the tremors' power.

"The earth's shaking ?!" Mundok yelled, not believing it.

"This is odd.." Joon-Gi said.

"We better hurry.." Geun-tae said as he gravely looked at the other men, then meeting Joo-doh's knowing eyes. "This" he says pointing at the ground. "It's coming from the Princess' direction." he adds moving his head to show the path in front of them.

Soo-won and Mundok froze, Joon-gi gasped in horror, Geun-tae and Joo-doh winced feeling guilty.

"Keep running !" Soo-won ordered, taking the lead, his men soon following him.

_Oh god ! Please Yona be safe !_ The young King thought.

* * *

Finally Soo-won, Geun-tae, Joo-doh, Mundok and Joon-Gi saw the end of the path, showing the behind branches. They ran the last remaining meters parting them from the ground where the back gate of the fort was. And at last they were out of the forest. Out in the open, they immediatly recognized Yona. A weight had been lifted off their shoulders. She was standing, breathing, she was _alive_. They weren't too late, they sighed in relief. But they didn't forget she was hurt, her clothes were stained with blood and even if they only saw her from the side, she looked exhausted. But what was worrying them the most was the strange looking man standing in front of her. There was something about him that was morbid and dark and it unsettled them.

"This is a mere distraction ! Use your real powers !" the madman shouted growing impatient. "Or could it be that you already used all of your powers, huh _Elliana_?!"

Yona didn't answer to his provocation.

"Elliana ? Who is Elliana ? What is that dude talking about ?" Geun-tae asked panting, trying to regulate his breathing.

"YOU BETRAYED US !" Yona shouted, shaking with rage.

"Yeah I might have done something like that !" he replied laughing loudly.

"You might ha-?" her expression changed and her glare became murderous. "SON OF A BITCH ! YOU BETRAYED US AND KILLED THOUSANDS OF OUR MEN FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT !" Yona growled, shouting even louder. A voice none of the generals, nor Mundok or Soo-won recognized as the sweet and gentle Princess Yona.

"What the hell is going on here ?" Joo-doh hissed loud enough for his comrades to hear.

"That's what I would like to know." Soo-won replied looking curiously at Yona.

"Anyway, we have to take the Princess out of here, she's hurt, and this guy seems much stronger than her. Not to mention he looks more dangerous than when we left." Geun-tae said and they all silently agreed. They took a few steps towards Yona, advancing carefully.

"Our men ?" Akki scoffed. "Ha! don't make me laugh those guys were lower than dogs, they were puppets ! Their pathetic lives don't matter ! They're just trash meant to be used !" Akki yelled looking disgusted at Yona's words.

"How dare you ! They were no puppets ! THEY WERE BROTHERS, _BROTHERS IN ARMS_ !"

"If you like them so much, you will end up like those dogs you call your men !"

"Come on ! We both know what you're capable of !"

_There's no other way to end this._ Yona thought. _The dress is going to get in the way._

It was only a matter of seconds before Yona's appearance changed. She took off her cloak and her dress, leaving only her pants on as well as a thick bandage looking top covering her chest and exposing her bare stomach and back. She also took off her earings, letting them fall to the ground.

Joo-doh silently reprimanded her. _How can she just take off her clothes like that ?! For the love of god ! This is not appropriate for Princess!_

Yona looked straight at Akki. "I, descendant of the skies demand full control of my abilities."

A golden and blinding light emanated from the sky. In this light appeared a blurry form. Suddenly, a voice echoed from the direction of the flying light. "The Heavens have heard your request. The council has agreed to your request exceptionally."

"W-what the fuck is that ?!" Geun-tae shouted.

Then the light disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Akki was watching her with attention and smiled when he saw it appear on her skin.

A tatoo between red and magenta tint was appearing on her skin. It was forming a V shape on her cleavage and traveled to her shoulders, then descending the full lenght of her arms, going all around them and stopping on the back of her hands.

Kouka's warriors were bewildered at the sight of this tatoo, thin lines that were a mix of tribal and floral patterns.

_Since when does she have something like that ?_ Soo-won thought.

It was much like Akki's in reality. Only the place, color and patterns of the tatoo were different. And he rejoiced at the idea of fighting her at her full strenght.

"Ah ! Finally getting serious ?! I can't wait come on, let's play !" Akki said.

Yona ran to him at an incredible speed, Mundok thought she was going faster than Han-dae who was famous for his quick reactions and fast running, but _this_ he thought, was on a whole other level.

Yona kicked Akki in the stomach, sending him meters away from her. When Akki finally got up on his feet, they exchanged several blows, but none reached the other. Yona who had been struggling with her human strenght was now fighting with ease. Compared to what she had had to fight in the past, this was easier, even if Akki still had a very good level.

She felt the pain of her previous wounds travel to every nerves of her body, making it ache unbearbly, but she didn't care. She continued to swing her sword up and down, trying to cut him in any possible way. She wanted him to suffer for what he had done, suffer as much as she did back then. It may have happened more than a century ago, but her soul was still hurting after all this time.

Yona cut him on his side and on his chest, after delivering several blows one after the other at an incredible high speed. She was letting her anger and pain control her movements. Akki had difficulties following her pace and retaliate correctly. But he managed to give her two deep cuts, one between her shoulder and collar bone, the other on her right thigh.

* * *

Soo-won, Joo-doh, Geun-tae, Mundok and Joon-gi stood there dumbfounded.

"Are you kidding me ?!" Geun-tae yelled. "That's Princess Yona ?! _The_ Princess Yona ?!" he yelled again.

"That can't be.. what is this ?" Soo-won asked.

"Just what is going on here ?" Joon-gi asked.

_Princess, why is there so much hate, so much pain in your attacks ?_ Mundok wondered, hurting at the sight of his self-proclaimed granddaughter fighting with so much rage.

Then Akki managed to give Yona two deep cuts, one between her shoulder and collar bone, the other on her right thigh, making her scream in pain.

"YONA !" Soo-won yelled as he ran towards her, Mundok and Joo-doh following him. "Oh god ! PRINCESS !"

"Stand back !" she yelled back.

"But Princess-!" Joo-doh said.

"I said STAND BACK!" she said again.

"Your Majesty.." Joo-doh said.

"Don't listen to her !" he replied.

The five of them ran towards her, they were five meters away from her, they ran until there was only three meters separating them when they were sent flying backwards by an invisible force.

"W-What happened ?" Mundok asked.

"What the hell ?! Why can't we get near her ?!" Geun-tae asked, rubbing a spot on his head that had hit the ground.

Joon-gi blinked, not understanding what had happened. He was just here, his bottom on the ground and his legs slightly parted. If Lili were here, no doubt she would be laughing at the sitting position of her father. He didn't look like the proud general of the Water tribe, right now he looked like a small child who had failed to walk and so, had fallen on his arse.

Yona didn't bother to look behind her, she knew too well what had happened. _Putting up a protective barrier was a good decision,_ she thought. _And I would have been forced to do it anyway if I hadn't done it already so.._ she sighed internally _. Heaven and its laws._

..

"Do you know how much they begged me to spare their pitiful lives ? How they cried for you ?" Akki said laughing like a madman.

Yona seeing with rage pushed him to the ground and straddled him. She punched him in the face repetitively. Seeing how much his face was bleeding, she must have broke his nose and a few teeth, Akki must also have cut himself inside of his mouth under the hard punches.

Akki reversed their postion so that Yona was the one on the ground, he gave her punches back before being pushed backwards by Yona's legs.

Meanwhile Soo-won, Joo-doh, Joon-gi, Geun-tae and Mundok watched the scene before them, they were ready to beat the shit out of the man when they saw him punching Yona, a Princess, a woman. And they walked towards Yona who stood and grabbed Akki by the front of his shirt, bringing his face close to hers.

Yona wasn't feeling well, her body hurt, she was feeling hot, she was thirsty and began to feel dizzy. _It's time to put an end to this,_ she thought.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me, you weren't in the past either. Who do you think I am ?" she said in a low voice that almost sounded like a whisper, but the tone was threatening.

"What, are you going to tear my body apart ? THEN COME ON ! DO IT ! Or is it that you're too much of a coward to do it, just like them ?!" Akki shouted to her face.

"Tear your body apart huh? You wished I would. But I'm not going to do it." Yona said her voice as cold as ice and a glint of panick crossed Akki's eyes.

"KILL ME WITH YOUR DAMN SWORD!"

"I won't." she replied calmly.

Yona brought her hand on Akki's eyes.

"No stop it ! Everything but that !"

"I Elliana, as a member of the council condemn you to reincarnation, you will remember everything.."

"NO! please no!" he cried.

"..from your most painful memories to the most happy ones, to the sin and betrayal you have comitted. You will atone for every mistake you have made in your next life. Your soul will rest in peace in our Kingdom until it is ready for a new start."

Then what was supposed to happen didn't happen. His soul was supposed to leave his body and go back to heaven. But it wasn't working.

Yona looked at her hand with surprise, as a frown appeared on her face.

Akki laughed again. "Ha ! Look at you ! Already out of power !"

"Tsk. Well guess today is your lucky day." Yona said as she raised her sword pierced his flesh and pushed it into his heart.

She looked at Akki's body as it fell to the ground, how strange it was, it was like his body was falling in slow motion.

She could feel the ground under her feet disappearing. She swayed and fell to the ground as well, coughing up blood. Her vision began to shrink and darken. She knew what this was, she had already experienced it in the past. She was dying. The five warriors of Kouka ran to her as soon as they saw her fall, and weirdly the invisible thing that had prevented them from getting near the Princess had disappeared. Now eyes were brimming with tears as she heard their voices and saw their faces in the sky.

_"Princess, you'll get wrinkles if you keep pouting"_ \- _Hak's teasing voice_

_"Yona dear if you ever went to cry, my shoulder is all yours"- Jae-ha's flirting voice_

_"Yona.."- Shin-ah's calm voice._

_"Pukyuu~"- Ao's happy squeaking noises._

_"Miss is cute !"- Zeno's always cheerful voice._

_"P-princess, I cannot share a tent with you, it's not right!"- Kija's stuttering voice._

_"Yona ! You Idiot ! How worried do you think I was ?!"- Yoon's warm scolding voice.._

Yona raises her hand towards the sky with the little strenght she has left, trying to catch her family. _I guess I won't be able to return home,_ she thinks and it feels as if her own heart had been pierced, she felt sad and was in pain, she loved everybody so much. _Everyone I'm sorry.._

Soo-won was the first to reach her, just as her hand falls back to her side.

"Yona ? Yona ?!"

Joo-doh, Geun-tae and Mundok are here seconds after Soo-won.

"How is she ?" Mundok asks.

"I-I don't know !" Soo-won cries. "Yona open your eyes !"

Mundok pushes Soo-won to the side and looks at her. "She's only unconscious !"

"How can you know that ?" Geun-tae asks.

"Because there's no way my granddaughter is dead !" Mundok snaps.

Joo-doh moves her hair out of her neck and set his hand down on the side of her throat. Geun-tae looks at him with fear in his eyes. "There's still a pulse, but it's weak !" he says and still checks if her breathing is right. "She's still breathing, but I don't know for how much longer !"

"We're going back to the shelter where Lady Lili and the others are. General Geun-tae, can you please carry her ?" Soo-won asks.

"Of course, but what about first aid ?"

"We can't stay here it's too dangerous." Joo-doh said.

No more was said, and they ran back the way they came, with one Yona in really bad shape.

* * *

Little anecdote: I listened to battle themed music as well as some metal and ate kinder chocolate bars to overcome my author's block ! One of the best time I had writing a chapter ! Hope you liked it !

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net


End file.
